Concerto pour deux pianos
by Heughae
Summary: \Yoosu/ Deux piano, deux musiciens, chacun à leur manière. Je préfère ne rien dire de plus !
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Voici une fic qui me tient vraiment très à coeur ! N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, c'est important pour moi ^^  
>Mon couple fétiche y est, ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, mais je me suis un peu défoulée surles caractères et l'intrigue ! Il y a la musique, aussi, presque troisième personnage principal.<br>Enfin vous verrez bien ! C'est un peu flou encore, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas sur cette part de mystère :D  
>Un immense bisou à Pikanox, qui donne envie d'écrire, plus vite, plus loin, plus long, plus beau... Merci !<br>Et surtout...**_ Enjoy it ***  
><em>******

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue.<em>**

_La neige, lorsqu'elle tombe, semble couvrir la terre d'un manteau de silence. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être violemment oppressé. Elle recouvre, enveloppe, plonge dans l'oubli. L'indifférence. _

_Sous son apparente pureté, elle est cruelle. Toute cette innocence n'est que tromperie, toute cette clarté n'est que mensonge._

_Derrière mes yeux voilés, les blancs et les gris se mêlent. C'est la première fois, depuis longtemps, que le monde est aussi blanc. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je hais la neige. D'un mouvement d'abandon, je me tourne vers mon piano. Le noir attire mon œil, puissant et immuable. J'envie depuis toujours cette tranquillité je suis un fleuve bouillonnant sans cesse, âme perdue et frivole, agitée. Le siège émet un léger soupir. Sous mes larmes, je ne sais plus quoi regarder les blancs, les noirs, se mélangent et se moquent. Je ferme les yeux. Sur les touches glacées, je laisse courir mes doigts. Vite, plus vite encore, pour combler ce silence terrifiant. Les sons qui coulent de mes mains chuchotent à mon âme, elle est là, tout près, dedans ou dehors, je ne sais plus. Et les larmes qui coulent laissent des trainées tièdes sur mes joues qui ne s'effacent pas. Encore plus vite, au bord du gouffre, je veux me perdre et j'y parviens presque._

_- Junsu, il est l'heure._

_Mes doigts bondissent, ils sont les milles flocons qui recouvrent notre terre de leur empreinte glacée._

_- Tu m'entends ?_

_Mes mains volent, elles sont les yeux vifs des oiseaux auxquels le ciel n'appartient plus._

_- Junsu, s'il-te-plait._

_Je trébuche, vacille, me rapproche du gouffre. Le son se meurt et mes mains se posent, inertes et ternes, sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pas rouvert les yeux._

_Mes tempes me brûlent, je semble n'être que la frustration d'une mélodie longtemps inexprimée. Une mélodie aussi lancinante que douloureuse. Je me lève, nouveau soupir du siège. Un coup d'œil au miroir me renvoie mon reflet de cadavre. Teint de neige, sillons profonds sur les joues à la peau trop fine, reflets bleutés de ma rage sous les yeux noirs bouffis. Je m'écarte, presque violement, me jette dans l'étreinte encore chaude de ma mère. Je tremble._

_- Il est l'heure._

_La neige, lorsqu'elle tombe, semble vouloir faire taire les pleurs. Paresseuse, elle se moque nonchalante, elle rit de nos malheurs. Alors qu'elle recouvre même les tombes, je ne parviens plus à distinguer ce qui appartient au ciel et ce qui nous appartient encore. Je hais la neige. Elle m'a pris mon père. Derrière mes yeux voilés, au paysage immaculé s'amoncellent les costumes noirs du deuil. Le paysage n'est plus que le sourire, éternel, d'un piano. Mon père est mort. Je vibre de rage, d'incompréhension, de peur et de solitude nouvelle. Ils pleurent tous avec moi, le silence étouffe à peine la voix des vivants. Les marteler. Marteler leur souffrance hypocrite, leur tristesse trompeuse. Je suis le seul à devoir pleurer mon père. Il est le premier et le dernier à avoir ouvert pour moi les portes inconnues de la musique. Celui qui me parlait souvent, lui parlait souvent, nous faisait parler ensemble mon père, moi, le piano tranquille qui nous livrait ses secrets. Les doigts fins, caresses autant qu'autorité, sur ma joue et la sienne. Maîtres d'une beauté insondable. Ils n'ont pas le droit de pleurer ! _

_Le prêtre se tait. _

_Notre monde s'est écroulé, comme un château de cartes après un coup de vent. Je vais devoir avancer seul, dialoguer seul avec les sons, m'habituer au silence. Je ne serais plus que le seul confident du grand piano noir. Une fois la dernière note jouée, pas de remarques, pas de reproches, pas d'étreintes. Mon père m'écoutait jouer pour m'apaiser ensuite par les mots. Il disait que lorsque mes doigts parcouraient le clavier, on pouvait y lire mon âme, et qu'ainsi mes notes étaient les plus belles du monde. Je ne sais pas lire mon âme, je ne sais pas m'apaiser. Je ne trouve plus les chemins pour me connaître. « Tu dois revenir. Je ne me connais pas assez pour vivre seul, je me fais peur ! Tu dois revenir ! » Qu'ils se taisent, tous. Ils ne savent pas qu'en perdant mon père, je perds en même temps une partie de moi-même. Je me perds moi-même._

_Les gens s'avancent, tour à tour. Je n'ai pas bougé. Le temps est comme une flèche. Une fois la cible trouvée, comment remonter vers la lumière ? Tout est oublié déjà, je ne me souviens plus de la vie sans cette plaie affreuse en moi. Son odeur, son rire, les trois rides qui naissaient au creux de ses yeux alors qu'il souriait. Sa voix tranquille, le grain de beauté discret près de sa bouche où j'aimais poser mon doigt. Où sont-ils ? Mais où sont-ils… ?_

_Ils me regardent. Je suis le seul qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je reconnais des voisins, des cousins, des gens qui le connaissaient à peine. Ils me dévisagent. Je suis resté seul entre les tombes, encore loin, seul sous la neige qui me glisse entre les doigts. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à avancer, j'aimerais refuser cette mort, j'aimerais continuer à croire à un cauchemar. La tombe est ouverte, une dernière fois. Avant qu'il n'y ait plus que du noir. « Papa, sous terre, ne fait-il pas plus chaud qu'ici ? Je t'imagine encore en train de sourire. Papa, sur terre, comment pourrais-je à nouveau me réchauffer ? » Mes poings sont tellement serrés que je ne les sens plus. Le silence est total, à part mon souffle. Je gémis mais je ne m'entends pas. A peine quelques pas me séparent de la tombe encore ouverte, je me refuse à les faire. Ce serait signer avec la mort. Accepter l'inacceptable. On m'a volé mon père !_

_- Junsu, il te faudra du courage._

_Je n'ai rien vu venir, la main posée sur mon épaule est un viol intolérable. Je hurle :_

_- Lâche-moi !_

_Je cours, trébuche, me relève. Le trou est béant, le cercueil posé au fond ridiculement petit. Je refuse à croire mon père à l'intérieur. Pourtant j'y saute, pose mes deux mains sur le bois tiède. Les mains qu'il a engendrées. Les mains qu'il aimait caresser, les mains dont il était fier. Je pleure, jamais je n'ai pleuré au point de ne plus rien voir, mais je lui parle. Pour la dernière fois. _

_« Écoute, d'où tu es, la voix du piano. _

_Je reste incapable de me comprendre. Continue à écouter, j'y jouerais pour toi le plus beau des requiem. _

_Je ne pourrais vivre que comme ça._

_Le piano sera ma voix véritable._

_Écoute, écoute ! »_

_Lorsque je remonte parmi les vivants, il a cessé de neiger._


	2. 1er Mouvement

Voilà déjà la suite, on peut dire que je suis inspirée ! ...Juste un gros merci pour ceux qui me lisent, vos reviews où qu'ils soient sont vraiment encourageants !  
>Merci - encore et encore :D - à Pikanox et Yutopia, également à Minsumeronn que je ne peux remercier qu'ici ^^<p>

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, **Enjoy it ***** (n'hésitez pas à écouter de la musique en même temps héhé)  
>Par ailleurs (après je me tais) si certains ont cette curiosité d'aller écouter le dit morceau de musique, je vous conseille une interprétation Japonaise sur Youtube qui est la plus belle que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à présent : .comwatch?v=-DL_DKsVMZQ by Aya Nagatomi  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>1er Mouvement<em>

_Je fume, appuyé contre un mur. Le ciel de temps en temps se voile du fantôme de mon souffle. Tout est calme, presque silencieux, un de ces silences discrets que l'hiver nous offre. Derrière moi, en partie cachée par mon dos, une immense affiche de noirs et de blancs. Je l'ai trop vue déjà, je la devine, imagine ses traits, retrace au fond de moi les quelques caractères en italiques : « Concours national des jeunes pianistes. » Vivre libre. Ne jamais s'abaisser, ne compter sur personne. Laisser aux hommes, aux adultes, leur monde de mensonges. Une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps, comprenant que l'égoïsme les dirige tous, sans exception. Derrière le rideau de mon souffle malade, j'entrevois ma mère, que les lèvres pincées ne quittent jamais, qui hurle en silence le reproche éternel de ma nonchalance. Ma mère, pâle, si petite, si fragile. Si humaine. Elle est près de moi, elle gémit déjà :_

_- Yoochun, bon dieu, fais un effort ! C'est bientôt ton tour ! Arrête de fumer et va te rincer la bouche, ils ne voudront pas de toi comme ça._

_Je me contente d'un vague sourire lointain. On dit que tous les fils aiment leurs mères. La mienne à perdu ma considération et elle le sait. Elle se contente alors d'une simple autorité de façade qui me laisse épuisé. Je me demande souvent, sans avoir de réponses, ce qui fait que certains peuvent se lier, se délier, ce qui attache les hommes entre eux. Ma mère m'a donné la vie et c'est tout ce que je lui dois. Comme elle soupire, comme elle tape du pied d'impatience, je lâche d'une voix sourde :_

_- S'ils ne m'acceptent pas ainsi, c'est qu'ils ne cherchaient pas de la musique, mais un pianiste._

_Sa voix monte dans les aigus. Je regarde à nouveau le ciel que des trainées de petits oiseaux traversent, juste pour y échapper :_

_- Tu ne peux pas cesser un peu de faire ton rebelle ? Mets ta veste, au moins, ne soit pas irrespectueux !_

_Il arrive parfois qu'une odeur, un son, une image, une saveur m'agresse sans que je n'en comprenne la véritable cause. La présence de ma mère, à ma gauche, m'est insupportable. Je suis libre. Et si je vais jouer aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni pour elle ni pour tous ceux qui m'ont souhaités bonne chance. C'est pour vivre. Jusqu'au bout. Tout essayer, tout éprouver, tout risquer, pour me prouver avant tout je j'ai su vivre. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_Je tire une dernière bouffée de fumée, elle pique le fond de ma gorge. J'ai l'impression que la voix de ma mère nait des frontières du pays :_

_- Yoochun ! S'il-te-plait ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi insupportable ?_

_J'en ai conscience. Je m'étire, et, de bonne grâce, dépose un baiser hypocrite sur la joue déjà rêche. As-tu vécu, Maman ? As-tu vraiment su vivre ? Que restera-t-il de ta vie une fois tes cendres envolées ? Des amours déchus, deux fils que tu n'auras pas vu grandir, quelques poussières de tes joies oubliées. Jamais, jamais. Je ne serais jamais ainsi. Je veux vivre !_

_- Bonne chance, Maman._

_Je ris, vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus, et que ça lui fait peur. Alors, d'un pas léger, je pénètre dans le grand bâtiment gris. Dans ses bras immobiles, la veste noire semble rire avec moi. Je suis seul maître de ma vie, et à jamais. Dans la salle d'attente, les ébauches de regards, de sourires s'étendent discrètement, pour éloigner cette atmosphère lourde de compétitivité. Je ne regarde personne. Ce n'est pas que je me sens supérieur c'est que je le suis et ne veux plus feindre de l'ignorer. Une jeune fille, jupe plissée et fard à outrance, sort en inondant le silence de ses larmes. J'entends mon nom, au loin. Il est l'heure._

_Un grand piano à queue trône au centre de la pièce, il dort encore. Puissance et poésie, seul merveille qui soit un jour sortie de la main des hommes. Unique. Un jury que je salue en m'inclinant, un public léger qui s'épanche de quelques applaudissements. Je fais semblant de ne rien sentir, mais déjà le jury a frémi. Je suis seul en chemise, l'odeur âpre de ma cigarette accompagne mes mouvements pâles, mes yeux sombres et sauvages qui toujours entretiennent mon mystère. Le jury a frissonné. De l'outrage, où des promesses apportées par les prunelles obscures ?_

_Une femme, belle malgré les griffes du temps, semble de son regard englober le passé autant que l'avenir. Sa voix éraillée ressemble au bruit des vagues qui meurent dans un souffle :_

-_ Donnes-nous ton nom._

_- Park Yoochun._

_- Ton âge ?_

_Je me refuse à mentir, je suis libre. Je sais qu'ils s'étonneront de ma jeunesse face aux autres candidats, je sais que ça n'a pas plus d'importance que le bourdonnement paresseux de la mouche qui brise le silence :_

-_ Dix-huit ans._

_La salle se trouble, mais la femme garde posé sur moi son regard trop profond._

-_ Et le morceau que tu as choisi ?_

_- Sonate « La pathétique », de Beethoven._

_- Quel mouvement ?_

_- Le premier._

_J'aime le silence et tous ses sens, ses humeurs. Celui de cette matinée d'hiver me paraît l'un des plus précieux. Juste avant qu'un homme ne reprenne, tout doucement :_

-_ Dans ce cas nous t'écoutons, Park Yoochun._

_Mais je leur tourne le dos, laisse mon souffle chanter en moi de sa voix rauque. Mon doigt effleure la douceur tranquille du bois noir, mes jambes s'affaissent, lentement, au centre de l'être serein. Tout entier dédié aux sons qui viendront combler le silence, je laisse mes yeux courir, de long en large, dévorer la beauté d'un monde en deux couleurs. Je n'ai pas peur. Les seuls poignets qui tremblent sont le reflet du doute. Je le sais déjà, c'est comme écrit ou imprimé, je vais gagner. Je n'ai jamais douté de cette musique qui m'habite. Alors, dans un élan intense, de pur bonheur, je me laisse immerger. Loin, très loin, jusqu'aux frontières entre l'âme et la raison, jusqu'à oublier qui je suis et où je suis, jusqu'à abandonner tout ce que j'ai à la musique. Le piano est audacieux, il réagit sans cesse, s'amuse à me surprendre. J'en ris avec lui, je cherche ses limites, les nôtres, explore les sons de notre union. Et mes doigts, sur le clavier, m'échappent et deviennent flous. C'est toutes les touches qu'ils caressent, dans un enchaînement incroyable de sons qui ressemble à un hommage. C'est ce monde que je sillonne, à l'abri de leurs regards scrutateurs. C'est ce monde que je redécouvre, sans cesse entre rires et larmes. C'est à ce monde que j'appartiens, pour lequel je me donne tout entier et pour l'éternité. Le seul digne de promesse, le seul capable de beauté. Le seul où l'on peut vivre. Vivre ! Je ne veux que ça._

_Le silence surpris, impressionné, je le connais presque par cœur. Je sais que je franchis des frontières presque inaccessibles, et, lorsque meurt ma musique, il ressemble au silence de l'homme qui regarde l'oiseau. Les applaudissements s'élèvent, enthousiastes. Je vais gagner, je suis presque gêné pour tous ceux qui vont perdre. Mais qu'importe ! Je salue, une ébauche de sourire, ils ne peuvent savoir que c'est pour le piano seul. Je sors._

_Ma mère est déjà là, trop près, trop faussement inquiète. Bien trop agitée, elle trouble cet état d'apaisement rare qui m'habite._

_- Yoochun ! Tu as réussi ?_

_Elle résiste à mon regard moqueur. Revenir dans ce monde est douloureux, d'un mouvement de tête je cherche la solitude. Alors je réponds, fixant le bout de ciel derrière les barreaux d'une fenêtre au loin :_

_- Tu doutes ?..._

_Je m'échappe._

_Je cours presque. Cette envie de disparaître, de tout détruire, de me nourrir du froid et de la fumée, est tellement violente que je serre les dents et les poings, que c'est à peine si mes yeux s'arrêtent pour se poser quelque part. Je suis arrêté net, surpris et glacé, par une collision soudaine avec un petit corps. Je suis à deux doigts de le renvoyer contre le mur le plus proche, mais dans un élan de maîtrise je me contente de le regarder, un regard à la mesure de mon énervement._

_Deux amandes noires. Ouvertes comme deux soucoupes. Des joues trop rondes, des lèvres trop rouges, trop pleines, une peau trop pâle. La surprise me déstabilise, comme toujours, alors je raille pour me convaincre que je suis fort :_

_- C'est pas un endroit pour les gamins, ici._

_- Je ne suis pas un gamin !_

_La voix a fusé, claire et chantante, attisant ma curiosité autant que mon envie – mon besoin – de provoquer. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce monde, jamais je n'échappe à mes faux-pas, mes maladresses, mes erreurs._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais cru, pourtant. On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs ?_

_Les prunelles noires tentent de me transpercer. Je fais semblant de montrer que c'est sans succès._

_- J'ai dix-sept ans et je cours parce que je suis en retard !_

_J'aurais voulu ne pas l'être, mais je suis surpris. Un peu trop peut-être. Je glisse d'une voix qui se veut moqueuse :_

_- Tu es courant que c'est un concours pour les moins de vingt-et-un ans ? Tu comptes gagner avec tes quatre ans de moins ? Dommage que ce ne soit que de la frime, pas vrai ? _

_Etrange conversation qui se noue. Ses joues ont rougies, sans doute de colère, mais ses yeux restent plus profonds qu'un lac. Les orbes d'ébènes qui me fixent sont entières, pleines : je me demande une fraction de seconde si la musique qui naît de ses doigts est aussi profonde et sombre que le noir de ses yeux. _

_- Dommage, surtout, que la musique n'apprenne pas l'humilité._

_Il décide, à sa façon, de continuer le combat. Comme j'aime le verbe, comme j'aime comment il blesse parfois mieux que des poings, je ris à sa remarque. Bien trouvée._

_- C'est vrai._

_Il ne me laisse pas finir, une onde de peur me traverse : perdre le contrôle, ne plus savoir. Ce monde m'est bien trop étranger._

_- Pousses-toi !_

_Ma défense se fait instinctive :_

_- C'est quoi ton nom, gamin, que je puisse te retrouver en fin de classement ?_

_Les lèvres ont frémi, la respiration s'accélère. Sur la surface du lac de ses yeux, l'eau se trouble. Je l'ai blessé. Je m'attends à tout, sauf à ce qu'il capitule, les poings serrés :_

_- Kim Junsu, pour te servir !_

_Un nom aussi chantant que tout ce qui le constitue. Près de la petite oreille, je laisse, presque honnêtement : _

_- Tu devrais chanter, Kim Junsu. Tu as une voix qui porte._

_Il m'écarte, son contact me raidit._

_- Vas te faire foutre !_

_Par-dessus sa voix hachée, je laisse la mienne :_

_- Ravi de la rencontre… et à bientôt !_

_Derrière la fumée blanche et profonde de ma cigarette, je souris à la solitude et au calme retrouvé, sans pour autant m'apaiser totalement. On m'a dit asocial, on m'a dit marginal, on m'a cru décalé ou égoïste, j'ai fermé les yeux et les oreilles et j'ai refusé d'entendre. Ils ne vivent que pour juger, ne jugent que pour se sentir supérieur. Que suis-je, en réalité ? J'ai refusé d'entendre mais je reste incapable de vivre aux côtés de ceux qui m'entourent. Je leur donne raison ! Ma main pianote sur le mur, lui transmet ma nervosité, cherche en vain la douceur des touches. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus savoir. Qui je suis est une question sans importance. La seule chose qui m'importe alors est de vivre, car c'est la seule chose dont je sois réellement capable aujourd'hui. Vivre avec pour seul cœur le bout de mes doigts lancé vers l'infini._

_Pour seul guide._


	3. 2ème Mouvement

Bonjour ! Me revoilà ^^  
>Un petit chapitre qui n'est pas tellement un "mouvement", certains doivent commencer à se dire : "mais il est où le Yoosu' ?" Pour ces impatients-là, je répond donc : bientôt bientôt, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Et pour ceux qui en ont marre des textes plombant, ça risque de passer aussi :D<br>Un gros bibou à Pikanoxx chérie et à ma Yutopia pour leurs reviews et leur lecture, et pour tous ceux qui me lisent et me disent ce qu'ils en pensent. Au risque de me répéter, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est génial YY

C'est la première fois que Junho décroche un rôle si peu secondaire dans mes fics ! *mouhaha le pauvre son frère est trop beau le problème est là*  
>Donc sur ce... Enjoy it ***<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>2<em>_ème__ Mouvement_**

_Le temps s'écoule, et quand on voudrait qu'il s'arrête enfin, il semble accélérer encore. Le contraire est encore pire. Dans les deux semaines qui ont suivies la mort de mon père, tout s'est arrêté en moi. Le rire, trop faible pour remonter et me brûler la gorge. Les larmes, trop redoutées et craintes. Jusqu'à la pensée, les secondes qui l'ont traversée pour me montrer ma solitude infinie. Mon père était une musique à lui seul, son absence est un silence sans fond. Retranché dans mes doigts, mon cœur ne semblait plus capable de rien. Marteler. Toujours. Toutes les nuits, le corps perlé de transpiration maladive, je me suis levé d'un bond l'envie de hurler, de combler, d'oublier. Toutes les nuits, et jusqu'à l'épuisement, j'ai laissé mes doigts retrouver mon père. Des heures et des heures durant, sans savoir qui de la lune ou de l'obscurité m'éclairait le plus. Le noir, reflet absolu de la vie qui pulsait dans ses yeux, d'un monde à-demi, fragile et aussi délicat que deux notes inconnues qui s'assemblent. Le blanc, le vide de l'absence, de la mort, le vide de cette journée glacée. Fausse accalmie. Avec mes mains, j'ai tracé sans fin des ponts. Entre la vie et la mort. Le noir et le blanc. Toutes les nuits, j'ai oscillé entre la perte et la rencontre, refusant de les croire toutes deux. Le sommeil, quand il nous échappe, laisse le corps avide de mouvement et l'âme vide. J'ai joué sans fin, jusqu'à voir dans l'embrasure de la porte, dans le reflet de la pleine lune malheureuse, les yeux humides de ma mère._

_- Junsu. Même les musiciens ont besoin un jour de silence._

_- Toujours, maman. Je jouerais toujours pour lui._

_- Tu n'es pas seul. Pourquoi ne pas jouer le jour pour les vivants ?_

_- Les morts se sentent plus seuls encore._

_- Dors._

_- Je n'y arrive plus._

_- Il faut que tu te reprennes._

_Je me suis levé, trop vite pour mon corps épuisé, je me suis jeté sur elle. Son étreinte, chaude encore, jouait pour moi la musique de l'enfance. Comment la vie reprend-elle ? La mort peut-elle abattre son jeu sur deux ? Sa main, sur mon dos tremblant, a tracé d'interminables courbes._

_- Junsu._

_Je n'ai pas répondu, c'était inutile. Sa voix a déterré des promesses et les a posées sur mes tympans fragilisés :_

_- J'ai parlé à Junho. Il arrive demain._

_- Junho._

_- Il vient pour une semaine. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était te revoir._

_- Il a toujours été loin. Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Tu te poses la question ? Parce que tu as besoin de lui._

_- Junho._

_La musique de son nom m'a étourdit un instant. A moins que ce ne soit la fatigue, la noyade. Ma mère m'a bercé, jusqu'à ce que le noir vienne à moi. Porteur de serments. Enfin._

_- Junsu._

_- Junho._

_Je n'ai pas vu mon frère jumeau depuis l'enterrement. Il a maigrit, il ressemble à une carcasse qui veut tenir debout. Je suis loin de me douter que je suis encore pire. Ses bras sont brûlants, la joue est rêche comme la vie. Au fond de ses prunelles, le temps reprend sa course. Êtres semblables et trop différents, deux vies qui ont partagées leurs origines._

_Il ne dit rien, il tente ce que personne n'a jamais réussi. Lire en moi. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'il y arrive. Le labyrinthe est trop vaste, trop tortueux pour que je puisse croire à une sortie._

_- On joue aux échecs ?_

_J'acquiesce. Il peut dire n'importe quoi, je tente seulement de percer dans ses yeux une lueur qui m'expliquerait. Un reflet de moi en lui. Il sort la boîte, j'aime le claquement du bois contre le bois, j'aime l'ébène tournoyant de ses cheveux._

_- Tu prends les noirs ou les blancs ?_

_- Je…_

_- On va parier._

_Il adore ça, je me laisse entraîner parce que je ne sais plus ce que c'est._

_- Lesquels sont la vie ?_

_- Les noirs._

_Un temps de surprise. Vite écarté, il a déjà compris._

_- Lesquels sont la mort ?_

_- Les blancs._

_- Lesquels vont gagner ?_

_- Les blancs._

_- Tu veux laisser gagner la mort ?_

_- Elle l'emporte toujours._

_- Tu seras la mort, alors. Maintenant, il faut parier : Si tu gagnes cette partie, j'arrête mes études en Chine et je vis ici avec toi. Pour la repousser._

_Je sens que je vais pleurer, je ferme les yeux seulement. Tout me semble mensonge, impossible, cependant ce vertige me rappelle que mon frère ne ment jamais._

_- Et si je la perds ?_

_- Tu laisses à la vie son règne. Tu joueras le jour, tu joueras pour les vivants, tu feras entendre à tous quelle était la voix de notre père. La voix de la vie._

_- Je n'y arriverais pas._

_- Tu y arriveras, puisque tu auras promis. Tu sais combien me coûtent d'abandonner mes études._

_Il pose dans mes doigts le roi blanc. Lourd et glacé, autoritaire et effrayant. Je veux reculer, mais le roi se réchauffe alors que mon frère reprend :_

_- C'est d'accord ? _

_Sa main se tend. Puissante. La mienne est fine, c'est sans aucun bruit qu'elle se pose dessus, tout doucement._

_- Je… D'accord._

_Il a compris, comment a-t-il fait ? Il demande doucement :_

_- Sur les touches d'un piano, lesquels gagnent ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Junho. Papa est mort et vivant à la fois._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas._

_- Aux échecs, on est obligé de savoir. Alors on va répondre à ma deuxième question, tous les deux._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu ne peux pas être les deux. Il faut que tu choisisses._

_Il installe ses pièces, moi les miennes._

_- Je ne me souviens plus qui dois commencer._

_- Alors choisis._

_- Laissons les noirs commencer._

_La danse commence. Le petit pas discret et dangereux des pions noirs, le glissement inquiétant du blanc qui avance. Si la vie est la mort s'affrontent sur un plateau, tout paraît simple et trop confus. Le silence, le temps d'inaction, je me force à les accepter tous deux. Je suis la mort. Et je ne sais même plus si je dois perdre ou gagner, laisser du terrain, se replier ou attaquer. Je fais face à la vie. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter qu'elle savait aussi être puissante. Elle sait écarter la mort. Comment fait-elle ?_

_Les ponts n'existent plus, à présent, l'un de nous doit gagner. Alors je joue mon rôle. Je repousse, retranche, attise la vie. Je la détruis et la disperse. Il est un instant où je suis partout, le plateau est presque mien, mais dans un soupir de rage la vie noire s'ébroue, m'oblige à plier. La respiration de mon frère, profonde, résume à elle seule l'âme qu'il transmet au jeu. Je m'écoute respirer. Je ne fais aucun bruit._

_Aux échecs, le roi ne peut disparaitre. Le maître blanc, épuisé, s'est arrêté au centre du plateau. Cerné par la vie. Neutralisé. Juste le temps d'une partie. Junho lève, pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, ses yeux humides vers moi :_

_- Echec et mat._

_Je tremble. C'est donc si facile de vaincre la mort ? Si facile de la faire taire ? Son doigt chaud arrête sur ma joue la trainée d'une larme :_

_- Tu as perdu. Peut-on vraiment le dire ? La mort a perdu. Arrête de pleurer._

_- Je n'y arriverais pas. Pas tout seul._

_- Trop tard._

_Il montre mon roi, autoritaire au milieu de ses quelques ennemis. Vaincu. C'est si simple. Je pense à une vie de musicien, une vie en noir et blanc, une vie où le requiem de mon père ne s'arrêterait vraiment jamais. Je pense à la vie. Au chemin qui mène jusqu'à elle. Junho a pris ma main, il retrace sa forme avec le bout de son doigt. Il me prend dans ses bras, faisant tomber le roi blanc, qui roule et s'immobilise. Un relent d'amour, qui puise de l'enfance, me pousse à lui chuchoter :_

_- Je veux essayer, Junho. Peu importe pour qui et comment, je veux essayer de jouer pour ceux qui vivent._

_Sa main dans mes cheveux diffuse sa chaleur._

_- Merci. Il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à faire._

_Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front, comme avant et comme toujours. Ses mots glissent sur ma peau :_

_- Fonce. Ne t'arrête plus, mon frère. Il est temps._

_Deux coups frappés à la porte. Je saisis rapidement quelques vêtements. Je lui offre mon sourire. Dans ma main, il dépose une feuille si légère qu'elle manque de tomber. Une feuille noire et banche. « Concours national de jeunes pianistes. »_

_- C'est dans trois jours. Je ne te demande pas de gagner, seulement de jouer. _

_Je l'enfile dans une poche de mon pantalon trop large._

_- Tu n'as plus à le demander, Junho. J'ai parié. Partout, je ferais entendre nos voix._

_La porte se referme, léger courant d'air frais, je laisse mes yeux simplement se fermer. Pourquoi cette soudaine impression de paix ? Depuis que j'ai laissé la mort derrière moi, il y a deux jours à peine durant une partie d'échecs, jamais mon père n'a semblé plus présent. Attendait-il cela ? _

_Je sais que mon cœur suinte toujours, que rien ne le fera revenir pourtant. Qu'en regardant dans un miroir, c'est toujours un inconnu que j'observe. Mais puisque je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas quelle voie suivre, alors je me promets, en rouvrant les yeux et observant la feuille qui tremble, de suivre à jamais celle-là. Avant de me perdre complètement._

_J'ai perdu mon père, à présent je dois retrouver le chemin de la vie. Coûte que coûte._


	4. 3ème Mouvement

Re-bonjour à tous ! ^^  
>Juste un immense et chaleureux merci à tous ceux qui commentent, ma reconnaissance est sans bornes... Gros gros bisous donc à ma petite Pikanox (je vais te répondre je me dépêche 333) et à Yutopia pour leur soutien !<br>Je tiens aussi à remercier de tout mon cœur RedOcean, puisque je ne peux le faire qu'ici, pour ton review plein de finesse ! Je n'en méritait sans doute pas autant :D

Revoici notre ami Yoochun ^^  
>Profitez bien du printemps et... <strong>Enjoy it ***<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_ème__ Mouvement_

_Je fume. Je laisse mes pieds effleurer l'herbe rougie du crépuscule. La chaleur est tenace, s'accroche à mon corps, à mon souffle brûlant, s'emmêle dans mes boucles trop longues. La fumée me passe devant, juste une seconde, elle s'envole et se dissout derrière moi, affaiblie par mon pas rapide. J'ai pris l'habitude de me déplacer à pied, aussi bien pour le coût des déplacements, que pour le défi que j'impose à mon corps. La solitude, le mouvement, seules passerelles de ce monde, seul refuge pour mon âme fiévreuse. Le temps passe, j'ai voulu le vivre, je n'ai jamais su vraiment comment. Et je m'obstine. Toujours. Reflet de ma volonté ou de ma peur, je cours vers les expériences, les non-dits, les lieux secrets et reculés. Pour me réfugier dans la musique. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus longtemps. Quand l'enfant laisse place à l'homme, dans un dernier soupir, il est temps alors de se redécouvrir, remettre en marche ce corps inconnu et inexploité. Bien trop grand, bien trop maladroit, bien trop incompréhensible. Quand l'enfant laisse place à l'homme, il n'y a plus que ce goût-là, ce vertige, ce trouble qui dévore. _

_Des fines gouttes de sueurs couvrent mon front. La musique cinglante des cigales s'emmêle à l'odeur de la cigarette, de l'été, s'emmêle à la nausée qui m'enserre le ventre. J'ai peur des hommes. Au fond, rien n'a vraiment changé. N'est-ce pas pire encore ? Ils sont trop nombreux et insaisissables. Qui m'apprendra à vivre enfin ? Je suis obligé d'être parmi eux._

_Le crissement de mes pas sur le gravier annonce la fin de ma complainte. Je m'immobilise, fais un pas, ne parviens pas à me résoudre. _

_- Monsieur Park ! Vous voilà. Je dois dire que votre réputation vous précède déjà partout._

_Le ton de l'homme est chaleureux, comme l'air ambiant. Je n'ai plus assez de souffle pour le saluer, je laisse mes boucles envahir mon visage alors que je m'incline. La cigarette émet un dernier souffle, presque imperceptible elle meurt sous le poids de mon talon. Je me laisse entrainer par l'homme, il parle trop déjà, je ne sais plus, ma nausée s'accentue. La salle est trop climatisée, trop pleine. Le bruit se niche sur mon épaule, il est lourd. Des mains se tendent, je les serre, des verres circulent, je les bois._

_Derrière des lunettes épaisses, je retrouve les yeux pétillants de mon maître. Porte du monde de la musique, encore aujourd'hui, il reste ma force autant que ma faiblesse._

_- Yoochun. Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?_

_- J'ai mal au ventre. Ces cérémonies m'épuisent._

_Son accent du Sud semble chatouiller mes sens, m'apaiser. Je le laisse parler._

_- Au contraire, elles permettent les rencontres. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu auras l'occasion de parler avec autant de pianistes renommés !_

_Jamais mon maître ne m'a reproché mon détachement. Peu après le départ de mon père, prenant l'oiseau blessé que j'étais sous son aile, il avait murmuré à ma mère démise : « Cet enfant à beaucoup à apprendre. Jouer, bien sûr, mais il fait cela si bien déjà… A vivre, ce sera sans doute plus difficile. » Je me souviens. Le vieux piano, la petite salle aux murs blancs. Tant de temps déjà, vivre est toujours aussi difficile._

_- Quelles rencontres ? Ces vieux pianistes ne s'expriment réellement qu'avec leurs doigts._

_Il m'adresse un sourire léger. Il devine dans mes yeux que je ne suis venu ici que pour jouer. Pour la deuxième partie de la soirée. Pour écouter. Tenter de partager mon monde. Il ne peut se douter à quel point il a raison._

_- Il n'y a pas que des vieux. Certains ont encore la fougue de s'exprimer sous tous les moyens. Viens, je vais te présenter._

_Je soupire, frissonne, traîne mes pas derrière ceux de mon maître. Il me conduit un peu à l'écart. Le bruit sur mes épaules s'allège, je peux enfin lever les yeux, tenter de ne plus le décevoir._

_La jeunesse désarmante me fait sursauter. Dans ces lèvres rouges, ces joues creuses, ces yeux flamboyants d'obscurité, je crois apercevoir une fougue déjà entrevue. Mais où ? La voix de mon maître ne parvient pas à calmer le malaise qui m'étouffe :_

_- Monsieur Kim, je vous présente mon ancien élève, Park Yoochun. Il semble que vous soyez actuellement les deux perles de votre génération. Les plus jeunes, ceux qui attisent de ce fait notre curiosité commune._

_Le jeune homme est pris d'un rire qui s'égrène comme une petite cascade, dévoilant ses dents. Et une voix qui chante, presque trop lumineuse pour un homme :_

_- Inutile, Maitre Shim. Je crois que nous nous connaissons._

_- Réellement ? Je vais vous laisser alors, en attendant avec impatience de vous entendre jouer ! _

_J'ai mal à la tête, ses yeux me transpercent sans que je ne puisse me souvenir… Où ? Je laisse couler ma voix grave, perdu et désorienté._

_- Il me semble également, mais…_

_Ses mouvements sont vifs et éveillés, il a pourtant en lui une obscurité qui m'éblouit. Que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vue._

_- Vous aviez été premier._

_J'écarte une boucle de mon visage, laisse mes yeux courir sur sa peau pâle. En vain._

_- Un concours ? J'ai toujours été premier._

_Il sourit, même ainsi, c'est la nuit qu'il transporte au fond de ses deux prunelles brûlantes. Je me demande, fugacement, quel genre d'homme est-il vraiment._

_- Je ne sais plus vraiment lequel, monsieur. J'avais dix-sept ans._

_Un flash rapide. _

_Des applaudissements, un gamin en larmes, quelques gouttes déposées dans le cou de celui qui devait être son grand frère. Une médaille, des dents qui se découvrent, des dents aussi blanches que…_

_- Vous étiez second !_

_- Oui._

_- Kim Junsu._

_- Oui._

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent à présent, avec un drôle de goût. Celui de la surprise. Un enfant, juste un enfant, enveloppé de sa fragilité, de sa maigreur. Et alors que la médaille se tendait vers lui, il avait déplié les mains. Dessinées ou sculptées. Des doigts assez longs pour toucher le ciel._

_Je veux sortir, être seul, ne pas me souvenir de notre contact si étrange. Je demande pourtant :_

_- Je peux voir vos mains ?_

_- Mes mains ?_

_Un sourcil discret s'est levé. Je soupire, la lassitude et le mal-être. Je veux sortir. Mais déjà elles sont là, paumes vers le ciel, offertes et soumises._

_- Tournez-les._

_Je laisse mon regard glisser sur la peau régulière, une veine discrète, poursuivre le chemin des doigts ciselés, s'arrêter sur la blancheur épurée des ongles. Un homme peut-il être le berceau de deux couleurs ?_

_- C'est assez gênant._

_La nausée me reprend. La fatigue sans doute, ou l'impatience. Je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans les siens, juste pour essayer de comprendre notre égarement. Ses joues rougies m'apprennent qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Je laisse parler ma sincérité, c'est si rare :_

_- Elles sont belles. Je suis curieux de les entendre parler._

_Ses yeux sombres s'agrandissent. Les mains se sont reposées, calmes, le long de son corps. Il répète, tout doucement :_

_- Parler ?_

_On m'a reproché ma franchise aussi. Tant de choses. Je me laisse murmurer, pour une fois :_

_- Je ne parviens pas à vous comprendre. Les mots, les phrases appartiennent à un monde dangereux. Excusez-moi. Je ne parle réellement qu'avec des sons._

_Je m'en veux, je suis pris d'une peur atroce de m'être trop dévoilé. Je tourne les talons sans un regard. Ses pas légers me poursuivent, je sers les poings pour ne pas me retourner, ne pas le repousser, ne pas le heurter. Juste sortir._

_- Monsieur Park !_

_Cherche-t-il la violence ? Que veut-il ? La porte émet un grincement discret. L'air chaud s'enchevêtre à moi, je soupire de bonheur et laisse mes yeux à la lune. Juste quelques secondes. Ebranlé par le silence de la nuit, je me retourne. Derrière l'une des fenêtres, ses yeux d'ébènes me fixent encore, ils sont plus sombres que le dessin des branches épaisses dans la nuit. Sa respiration chaude se fixe sur les carreaux, un instant seulement, rejoint l'invisible. Qui est-il ? Qui sommes-nous, tous les deux ? Je sors une cigarette, pour ne plus penser. Ferme les yeux en inspirant, en attendant que le moment vienne enfin. _

_Le brouhaha se meurt. Les discussions animées sur le jeu des grands maîtres du piano se tarissent, parce que notre jeunesse fait s'éteindre toute parole vaine. Ils n'ont plus qu'à écouter, et ils le savent. Je suis le premier de nous deux, comme ce jour d'hiver d'il y a quelques années. Ce jour d'enfance. Je suis obligé d'être un homme, à présent, je regarde ce public qui m'effraie de mon regard sauvage. M'assois sans un bruit, d'un seul mouvement écarte mes cheveux fous. Sur mon dos, je sens encore ses yeux brûlants, ses yeux impénétrables qui me poursuivent. Tant pis. Mes doigts posés sur le clavier sentent déjà la tiédeur des touches, leurs âmes prêtes à s'offrir. _

_L'appel de mon monde est trop puissant. Il me semble que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment lui résister. Alors que mes mains entament leur prière, la musique me délivre enfin. Je redeviens un souffle trop fragile, je redeviens un jeune homme apeuré et avide, je redeviens celui qui tremble de la fièvre de la vie, celui qui se brûle les yeux à regarder sans fin le soleil. Je sens la transpiration s'égrener sur mon front, mes tempes, je sens le bout de mes doigts qui s'écorche à tout vouloir ressentir. Jusqu'au temps qui me caresse, jusqu'aux frontières de l'impossible, jusqu'au sang qui pulse en moi de toutes ses forces. La musique est le seul lieu où la paix existe._

_Le silence est coloré de respect. D'admiration peut-être. D'étonnement. Lorsque la musique m'appelle depuis si longtemps, nos retrouvailles sont passionnées._

_Sans un mot, apaisé enfin, je retire mes doigts épuisés et me lève. J'ai joué longtemps, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai joué sans prendre garde au temps, la lune me regarde de tout là-haut. C'est à peine si j'entends les applaudissements sonores. Seule la musique de sa voix me raccroche un instant à ce monde instable :_

_- Est-il possible de jouer si vite ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas jouer._

_- Est-il possible d'être la musique ?_

_Il me regarde. Je me demande s'il a pleuré, je me souviens enfin que ses yeux brillent sans cesse. Je reprends, ma voix est aussi chaude que notre été :_

_- Il me semble que c'est à vous._

_- Comment passer après vous ?_

_Surpris, je cherche dans ses yeux une lueur timide d'honnêteté. Je la trouve._

_- Vous l'aviez fait, ce jour-là._

_- J'ai été second…_

_- Quelle importance ? Tout le monde attend de vous entendre enfin._

_- C'est votre cas ?_

_Je ne parviens pas à saisir d'où lui viennent ces impulsions, cette vivacité sombre qui l'enveloppe. Ses yeux tourmentés. Il m'apparaît comme une blessure à vif qui oublie de cicatriser. Ou qui s'y refuse._

_- Plus que jamais._

_Il se lève rapidement, s'assoit sans grâce aucune. Je tremble presque, j'ai peur de savoir. Ses mains fébriles se posent là où les miennes ont courues. Ses yeux effleurent ce que les miens ont dévorés. Son souffle rapide se répand là où j'ai inscrit le mien. Seulement alors, il se met en mouvement. _

_Avec ses yeux embués, ses mains tourmentées, il joue avec les sons d'une façon qui m'est totalement inconnue. Il joue avec nos cœurs, comme une voix de désespoir, comme un chant empli des lumières introuvables de la vie. Il se joue de nos âmes, le chemin qu'il trace a le goût perdu de la folie. Une existence à l'état pur, mille tremblements d'un cœur posé sur le clavier, cent frémissements de l'âme qui se découvre. La violence d'une vie qui déborde, dévaste la tranquillité. Le bouillonnement confus d'un cœur à vif. Il peint de ses doigts une mélodie qui m'est inconnue, qui l'espace d'un instant brise en moi les certitudes inutiles. Il ne joue pas de la musique, c'est une vie qu'il dépose sur le piano. Son par son, note par note, sa musique se fait battement, chaleur d'un souffle, éclat d'un rire, texture d'une peau, espoir d'un mouvement._

_Insouciant de ma quête, il ne joue pas. Il vit._

_L'instant d'après, l'air se teinte d'une violence rare. Les sonorités s'écoulent comme un fleuve glacé, le souffle se contracte et halète, les doigts fragiles semblent se briser pour combler le silence. Juste un instant. Un chétif éclat d'obscurité au sein de sa symphonie de vie. Qui est-il ?_

_Le nom de son silence est émotion. Les applaudissements s'élèvent alors que la pièce semble s'être réchauffée de sa vivacité. Perdu et égaré, je cherche en l'homme qui se rapproche l'essence de vie qu'il a transmit par la musique. Je n'y parviens pas. _

_Ebauche d'être impénétrable, esquisse de fougue incontrôlable. Puits sans frontières d'une lumière sombre. Sans un mot il s'assoit à mes côtés, rapidement, dans le léger bruissement de son costume noir. Le monde de la musique est-il si vaste, pour abriter autant d'âmes errantes ? _

_Insouciant de ma quête, il ne joue pas. Il vit. _

_Comment expliquer cette impression, que mon monde et le sien ne sont pas les mêmes ? Pourquoi ses notes me semblent-elles inatteignables ? Où trouve-t-il la force de faire de la musique une vie ? Alors que ma vie ne peut exister qu'en la musique ? _

_Le trouble m'étreint, sa caresse chaude me donne à nouveau la nausée. Ames jumelles, âmes opposées. Où est la vérité ?_

_Sa voix trop claire m'arrache du labyrinthe effrayant de mes pensées :_

_- Que disent mes mains ?_

_Qui suis-je ? Un cœur qui pulse, des doigts agiles et précis, des yeux trop profonds, cinq sens sensibles à l'extrême. Qui suis-je ? Un gamin encore, qui cherche en larme la réponse éternelle à sa question pourtant trop simple : comment vivre ?_

_Tout le monde a la réponse. Pourquoi la trouver m'est impossible ? _

_Alors comme je plonge mes yeux dans l'obscurité sans fin des siens, je n'y vois qu'une seule et unique vérité qui me stupéfie : il y a en ce gamin quelque chose qui m'est inaccessible. Quelque chose que je veux posséder. Une vie qui transcende._

_Baissant les yeux, brisant le lien, je murmure :_

_- Nous nous reverrons sans doute, monsieur Kim._

_- Mais… _

_- Je dois sortir. Veuillez me pardonner ma conduite sinistre._

_Son silence ombrageux m'arrache un léger sourire. Je répète, sourdement :_

_- Je dois partir._

_L'image que je garde en mémoire, en me retournant, est celle de l'ouvrage fin de ses cheveux qui cisaille l'amande de son œil. _

_Noir sur noir. Jamais le noir n'a été aussi vivant._

_Je fume. Au sein de la nuit impénétrable, le fantôme de mon souffle est indiscernable. Arpentant sans fin les rues de la ville, puisant ma force dans la chaleur indiscrète, je ressemble aux exclus de ce monde. Clochard parmi tant d'autres._

_La vivacité frivole du jeune homme traverse à nouveau mon esprit. Comme un éphémère qui brûle sa vie en une journée. Je sais, je sens, qu'il nous faudra nous revoir._

_La voix éraillée d'un clochard m'arrête un instant sur le trottoir :_

_- T'aurais pas de quoi me faire vivre ?_

_Immobile, je tremble. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Mais lui… ?_

_- Je n'ai pas d'argent._

_- Menteur hypocrite._

_- C'est la vérité._

_- Comment fais-tu alors ?_

_- Pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai que mes mains._

_Il rit de ses dents noires. La nuit abrite ceux à qui le jour fait peur._

_- Les jeunes sont bien idiots, de nos jours ! Que peut-on faire de ses mains dans ce monde corrompu ?_

_Les tremblements s'accentuent. Je suis trop sensible, ce monde n'est pas le mien. Je suis trop fragile, cette place n'est pas la mienne. Je gronde :_

_- Se faire vivre, monsieur. Se faire vivre._

_Il rit encore. L'étrange mélodie des mots dans la nuit, sans doute. Une conversation ni d'ici ni d'ailleurs._

_- Et ça marche bien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- A la bonne heure ! File-moi une clope, puisque tu n'as rien d'autre._

_Je lui tends sans rien dire la dernière du paquet. Sa main rêche arrête la mienne au niveau de son visage. Même au cœur de la nuit, sa peau dessine le passage du temps. Il s'esclaffe, je sens ses postillons sur mes doigts à nu. Il glisse avec malice :_

_- Pourvu qu'ils te fassent vivre jusqu'au bout, ces morceaux d'ivoires !_

_Je regarde ses yeux pâles d'homme déchu. J'ai peur d'y voir le reflet de mon futur je murmure alors seulement, comme une prière :_

_- Je l'espère, monsieur. De tout mon cœur._


	5. 4ème Mouvement

Bonjour !

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaise, c'est un peu une transition avant de passer à autre chose, m'enfin vous verrez bien !  
>Je parle tout le temps des bouclettes de Yoochun, je pense que vous aviez compris, ça correspond à la période fin des DBSK ( Équivalente au live "Secret code" à Tokyo Dome où Yoochun est à tomber :D), et ensuite le début JYJ, Thanksgiving - au même endroit - et Ayyy Girl. Il faut avouer qu'on cherche un peu les bouclettes aujourd'hui ! Mais quitte à prendre un fougueux pianiste, j'ai pensé qu'il serait pas mal comme ça ;)<br>J'ai dégoté une petite perle il y un moment, très inspirante, sur le talent de Yoochun ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, franchement je vous le conseille XD (depuis youtube : /watch?v=MAsetN3GF9M&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL450AEBAD0F48A14C ) Magnifique et une des rares fois où on peut le voir en action pianistique de si près !

Bon c'est la chapitre de Junsu alors je me tais un peu sur Yoo' u_u Je suis bavarde moi today...  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, au risque de me répéter c'est précieux et ça m'aide à avancer ! Un énooooorme câlin à Queen Pikanox, je n'ai jamais écrit autant que depuis que tu me lis 3333 Merci merci ! Et merci à RedOcean une fois encore pour ton review émouvant, c'est un de ceux qui donnent envie de ne jamais s'arrêter d'écrire !<p>

Sur ce... Enjoy it ***

* * *

><p><strong><em>4<em>_ème__ Mouvement_**

_De ma seconde rencontre avec Park Yoochun, je garde en mémoire sa lumière si particulière. Bien plus que ses yeux indomptables, ses boucles folles et ses mains infinies, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en repensant à sa lumière pâle. Qui aurait cru qu'elle pourrait être un jour synonyme de vie ? Alors que ses doigts fusaient, comme mille flèches lancées la même fraction de seconde, alors qu'il semblait impossible qu'elles ne trouvent pas leur cible alors qu'il semblait tout à coup être le maître, l'amant, le père et le fils de la musique, il ouvrait devant moi un monde de paix profonde. Tellement recherché ! Le temps passe, laisse en nous les empreintes de son passage. _

_La vie, la mort, un cœur trop mouvant pour être mien. Junho, en pensant me guérir, n'a fait que retarder la chute. La musique, bien loin de m'apaiser, ouvre en moi un monde instable, où la guerre est éternelle, où la vie s'écoule et s'étend, où la mort guette et fait sa loi. Sur ce monde éternel de noir et de blanc, je laisse sans fin les traces de mon vertige, les mots de cette discussion incessante._

_De ma seconde rencontre avec Park Yoochun, bien plus que ses gestes trop immaculés, sa voix farouche et son corps timide, je ne peux oublier cette lumière limpide. La musique comme purgatoire, scène où toutes les voix se mélangent, théâtre de mes pulsions incomprises devient sous ses doigts un monde immense de clarté, une esquisse de sérénité. _

_Insouciant de mon trouble, il dépose le silence pur d'une âme comblée._

_Je ne suis plus noir, ni blanc. Pris en étaux, océan de courants contraires. Je suis devenu gris. Je ne suis plus blanc, ni noir. Je suis devenue l'ombre de leur union. _

_Ce jour-là, sur un plateau d'échec, la vie a su vaincre la mort. Sa froideur, sa malfaisance, ses envies dominatrices. Ma vie ne saura-t-elle donc jamais vaincre la mort qui m'habite ?_

_Dans le miroir, je trouve mes jours creusées par ma dernière tournée à l'étranger, mes yeux plus sombres encore que d'habitude. On dit de moi, partout, que j'emporte avec mes doigts l'essence pure des émotions. On m'écoute, on pleure sous la vague furieuse de mes sons, et derrière les applaudissements effrénés j'entends parfois les mots « petit génie ». _

_Et moi, dans ces pays où tous les ciels se ressemblent, je laisse courir sur le clavier le reflet de ma voix, de sa voix, je ne sais plus. Désordonnée et tremblante, elle veut se faire comprendre mais elle hurle dans le silence elle veut se faire entendre mais elle est étrangère. Il n'y a plus personne sur cette terre capable de lire en moi, de saisir l'insaisissable. C'est toujours ainsi. Apeuré, désespéré, je parcours le monde, pose mes doigts partout où il est possible de jouer. C'est toujours ainsi. Epuisé, prostré, je reviens me réfugier dans les bras glacé de la solitude. Où s'est enfuit le goût de la vie. _

_Trois coups légers frappés à la porte. Les mêmes qui annoncent l'entrée sur scène, les mêmes sous la main de mon frère qui tente de me ramener à la vie. Je détourne mon visage du miroir, pour ne plus voir mes yeux chercher en vain leur vrai reflet. Je devine, au silence, que le responsable de ma maison de disque se refuse à entrer. Il glisse alors, sous le bois sombre de la porte, une lettre légère qui suspend un bruissement. _

_Je suis épuisé. Epuisé de mes ardeurs, mes agitations qui ne me quittent pas. En ouvrant lentement la lettre de papier fin, je me surprends à espérer comme avant, comme dans l'enfance, un bouleversement capable de changer mon quotidien._

_«_ Kim Junsu.  
>Vous souvenez-vous de cette soirée, de ces quelques mots échangés, de mon silence ? Je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai appris il y a peu qu'en raison d'une tournée internationale, vous passeriez par ici. Le hasard sans doute fait que je m'y trouve aussi. Si vous acceptez de me rencontrer à nouveau, je vous laisse l'adresse du café où je laisse s'écouler mes nuits.<br>Peu importe l'heure, le jour peu importe également votre humeur.

Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Cordialement,

Park Yoochun_ »_

_« Nous nous reverrons sans doute, monsieur Kim. » J'observe un instant le soleil d'automne, enveloppé derrière les branches des arbres. La nuit sera vive. J'observe un moment le piano noir, au centre de la pièce, où je laisse s'écouler mes nuits. Si nos mains, posées les une après les autres, sur ces pianos d'antan était des promesses, ne serait-il pas alors temps de les tenir ? Impatient déjà, assailli je saisis ma veste, je vais poser dans les rues qui s'assombrissent les marques sombres de mon espoir._

_Il n'y a pas grand monde, peu de bruit. Pas de musique. Quelques inconnus attablés, quelques rires sourds, et un homme. Inchangé. Empli de lumière instable et discrète, désaccordé dans un monde trop borné. Je me surprends à lui sourire, je suis heureux de le revoir. Sa voix n'a rien perdu, pire, elle a encore tout de l'été brûlant qui nous quitte déjà :_

_- Bonsoir._

_Je ne réponds pas, pas tout de suite. Frissonne déjà du lien que tissent nos yeux entre nous et qui ne nous appartiens pas. Il me montre la chaise en face, je retrouve les mains décisives alors que tout son corps est un tremblement. Je chuchote :_

_- Désolé d'être là si tôt._

_- Votre tournée s'est bien passée ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de changer de lieu. Ce sont les visages qui changent, le reste n'a pas d'importance._

_- Je m'étais fait cette réflexion. Il esquisse une ombre de sourire : mais plutôt pour les instruments._

_Je serre les dents. Peu importent les tonalités que prennent les voix que je souhaite faire entendre, elles sont les mêmes, indéfiniment. Je glisse, prêtant peu d'attention à la bière qui se faufile sous mon nez :_

_- Vous avez beaucoup de succès._

_- Nous avons beaucoup de succès._

_Je me demande s'il se moque, je réponds, presque trop fort :_

_- Il glisse sur les épaules sans avoir aucun poids. Il est partout, pourtant nulle part. Le succès n'est qu'un nom._

_Il se rapproche, ses boucles noires en mouvement sont celles de la nuit qui tombe :_

_- Monsieur, pourquoi jouez-vous ?_

_Méfiant, je le défie :_

_- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?_

_Je me souviens qu'il a peur des mots, qu'il parcourt un autre monde. Je me souviens de son étonnante franchise :_

_- Je veux jouer avec vous._

_La surprise me coupe le souffle, mes doigts s'emparent de la bière que je porte à mes lèvres. Mal-à-l'aise, je bafouille. Comme dans l'enfance :_

_- Monsieur, je pense avec toute la sincérité du monde que je…_

_Il baisse les yeux, comme s'il était déçu. Pire : c'est la désillusion que je lis au fond d'eux, profonde et plus effrayante qu'une tempête de neige. Il gronde :_

_- Que vous… ?_

_- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je vous ai vu jouer. Je ne peux oublier vos mains, ces frontières que vous avez repoussé jusqu'à l'infini. Il n'y a rien, Monsieur, que vos doigts ne puissent faire. C'est loin d'être mon cas._

_Il est surpris, désorienté. Il dévore quelque chose de ses yeux, je ne sais si c'est mes cheveux, ou mes lèvres, ou ma peau. Mes joues brûlent du feu de son regard. Le silence s'installe. Il cherche ses mots :_

_- Il y a quelque chose en vous que je ne parviens pas à atteindre. Que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Quelque chose dont je rêve depuis longtemps. Une réponse à une question que je me pose sans cesse. Je vous prie de réfléchir, juste quelques secondes encore. _

_Sa chemise entrouverte laisse apparaître une poitrine empressée. Comme j'hésite, comme mes mains parcourent mon verre sans trouver de réponse, il reprend :_

_- J'aimerais apprendre de vous._

_- Il n'y a rien à apprendre en moi ! Je vais vous décevoir, je ne suis qu'un océan en tourmente._

_Et comme il se tait, comme j'ai subitement peur qu'il parte et me laisse seul dans l'ombre de mes peurs, je m'empresse :_

_- Essayons. Nos mondes sont tellement différents ! _

_- Nos monde sont les mêmes, c'est nous qui sommes différents._

_Ses yeux sont joyeux. Etincelants. Il propose :_

_- Sortons, voulez-vous ? J'aimerais fumer un instant._

_Dehors, la ville est calme et tranquille, sa voix est affamée :_

_- Je vous remercie. Vous êtes quelqu'un de captivant._

_J'hésité à lui dire, qu'il me fascine aussi, que j'aimerais lire jusqu'au fond de lui-même et en revenir métamorphosé, sauvage et apaisé. Je ne dis rien, j'observe son souffle pâle dans la lumière des réverbères. Je remarque :_

_- Vous fumez souvent._

_- Je bois aussi. Quelle importance ? Je ne fais pas souvent ce que je devrais faire. _

_Un silence incomplet qui se teinte de nos deux respirations. Je veux m'abreuver de sa force, sa fougue, je commence à peine à comprendre que je vais pouvoir vivre à leurs côtés._

_- Je vais prévenir ma maison de disque. Dès ce soir._

_- Rentrez chez vous, alors, je ne compte pas vous retenir._

_La fumée me pique les yeux, la perspective de jouer m'attire de nouveau. Je tends ma main :_

_- Au revoir, alors … Yoochun._

_Il sourit, rayonnant, je me demande s'il a conscience de sa beauté claire. Sa main et chaude, je ne réalise pas qu'il me tire vers lui. Le contact de sa joue contre la mienne est vertigineux, comme lorsque deux aimants finissent par s'attirer après s'être longtemps repoussés. Il dépose sur mon oreille, d'un murmure :_

_- Au revoir, Junsu. Merci du fond du cœur._

_On dit que les troisièmes rencontres ne sont jamais un hasard. De cette soirée en compagnie du plus grand pianiste de notre époque, je ne peux me souvenir que de cette promesse d'avenir qu'il déposa tranquillement contre mon oreille. Et qui, dans la nuit, dans mon appartement livré à l'obscurité, sur le bout de mes doigts déchirant le silence, continuait à chuchoter en moi des mots étranges et inattendus. Vivants et lumineux._

_Dans l'obscurité de ma musique, en jouant avec les noirs, les blancs en faisant vivre mon père et consumer mon âme, j'ai cru un instant que si le soleil ardent avait été là, j'aurais pu le regarder sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, sans jamais pourtant me brûler les yeux._

_Sans jamais plus le craindre._

_La pièce est grande, l'homme est assis, déjà ennuyé. Il ne se lève pas, je m'incline. Etrange monde, où la musique est soumise, où le pouvoir possède tout. Je laisse mes yeux traîner au fonds des prunelles mornes de mon supérieur._

_- Que voulez-vous, monsieur Kim ? Je vous avais pourtant laissé quelques jours de repos, et je constate que vous en avez besoin._

_Je souris, légèrement ironique._

_- Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose._

_- Allez-y._

_- J'aimerais jouer avec Park Yoochun._

_La surprise remplace un instant l'ennui. La surprise ? Quelque chose de plus sombre, j'hésite à comprendre._

_- Quel demande audacieuse !_

_- Il m'a proposé également._

_- Je vois._

_Ses mains se sont posées sur le bois du bureau. Comment ces doigts engourdis peuvent-ils tenter de me comprendre ? Il soupire, son visage d'un coup se crispe dans une grimace professionnelle._

_- Ecoutez-moi. Vous savez que depuis quelque temps, les journaux se sont emparés de votre cas. Du sien également. Vous n'ignorez rien de ce qu'ils disent : pour eux, vous êtes rivaux. Vouloir l'oublier, voire le contredire, me semble un mauvais calcul de débutant._

_Je revois notre table d'échec. Blancs contre noirs. Noir contre blanc. L'affrontement._

_Je revois le monde du piano, l'union que je tente de tracer, seul, sans succès._

_Rivaux ? Aux échecs, la satisfaction ne dure que le temps d'une partie, tout reprends ensuite ses droits. Et s'il nous prenait la folie soudaine de vouloir scinder nos deux mondes, d'avancer dans le difficile échange ? S'il devenait possible d'allier deux couleurs ? Les poings serrés, je me souviens que mon pays ne s'intéresse plus à la diversité. Ne se préoccupe plus des contrastes. Plus personne ne cherche à lire en nous les preuves de notre originalité. Mon pays ne voit plus en nous des musiciens, ni mêmes des âmes qui veulent transmettre. Il ne voit que l'argent, celui qui s'écoule de nos corps, de nos doigts, de nos actes, de nos paroles sans importance. _

_Je me rapproche de l'homme, sombre et déterminé :_

_- Je n'ai rien à faire des journaux. Ils n'auront qu'à inventer une histoire stupide de réconciliation. Je vous parle de musique !_

_- Vous ne changerez jamais. Vous êtes bien trop instinctif. Je m'inquiète avant tout des possibilités de votre carrière._

_- Nous n'accordons pas le même sens au mot, monsieur._

_Je déteste les discours stériles, les paroles vides de sens. Celles qui refusent d'apporter raison. Elles me font aussi peur que moi-même. Je parcours la pièce du regard, et lance dans le silence les derniers mots que j'envisage possibles. Dans ce monde, pour que la musique puisse exister, elle doit de teindre de couleur dorée :_

_- Monsieur, il me semble que la réunion des deux pianistes coréens rivaux pourrait au contraire être bénéfique. De toute façon, c'est à vous de juger. En ce qui me concerne, je maintiens que l'expérience pourrait être enrichissante._

_- Après tout, Monsieur Kim, il peut être utile que vous appreniez de lui, de façon à le dépasser ensuite._

_Je pulse de colère, m'incline lentement._

_- Merci monsieur. Je ferais de mon mieux._

_- Je vous appelle pour les détails. Reposez-vous bien._

_- Au revoir._

_Je sors, trébuche un instant sous la lumière vive de l'automne. Clignant des yeux, je revois ses mains agiles nos mains agiles. L'image de nos vingt doigts est source d'espoir autant que de souffrance. A trop tracer de liens sans fin, a tout tenter et éprouver pour la paix, j'ai peur à présent de ne jamais vraiment retrouver la lumière de la vie._

_Blanche ? Noire ?_

_Et en bravant le soleil quelques secondes, en sentant mes larmes chaudes glisser sur mon âme écorchée, je réalise à quel point déjà j'ai changé, dans ce monde immobile._

_Quelques instants seulement. La lumière dorée reste la plus forte, ici aussi, je m'abaisse devant elle._

_Les feuilles autour tombent en bruissant._

_Mes yeux me brûlent._


	6. 1er Mouvement  Partie 2

Bonzou !  
>L'intrigue passe un peu à autre chose, on va donc considérer que c'est une seconde partie ! (bon après, il faut avouer aussi, je me vois mal faire un concerto à 36 mouvements sous prétexte que je suis inspirée héhé). Disons qu'il y a une coupure. Donc voilà c'est le retour de Yoochun... Je n'ai pas mis de nom de morceau cette fois-ci - ça viendra peut être - il faut juste imaginer un quatre mains classique :D<p>

Ah oui et je voulais prévenir aussi que c'est un chapitre vraiment étrange (un des plus long de cette fic mais un des plus bizarre aussi xD), un petit passage pas pour les petits vers la fin ! Un merci toujours plus ému pour tous les lecteurs qui laissent leurs traces, et un tout particulier pour RedOcean, merci de cet échange riche :D

Juste une petite remarque stupide : j'avais laissé un lien de vidéo dans un chap précédent (bye bye my love de Yoochun, chant + piano). il existe plein de liens différents, mais à la fin de cette vidéo-là, j'ai nettement l'impression qu'une fan en furie crie : "Ah la vache !" en français... xD Non non je ne suis pas folle, c'est juste que si quelqu'un l'a remarqué aussi je serais assurée de ne pas être victime d'hallucinations auditives ! Bref là n'est pas le sujet :D

Je dédie bien sûr ce chapitre à ma petite Pika d'amour, la reine incontestable de tous Yoosu confondus, à qui je pense bien bien fort en cette période de rush, merci pour tout ma jolie 33  
>Et maintenant (ce que je suis bavarde !) <strong>E<strong>**njoy it *****

* * *

><p><em><span>Deuxième partie<span>_

_1__er__ Mouvement_

_Incroyable sensation. Mes mains, que rien jamais ne fait faillir, vives sous la lumière chaude du projecteur, lumières au cœur de l'obscurité. Mes mains effleurées, frôlées, caressées par celles qui donnent la vie, touchent le ciel. Les mains de Junsu. Dix doigts irréels, extrémités à eux seul d'une âme débordante. A ma droite, je le sens respirer, je sens tous les mouvements fragiles de son corps, la chaleur de son bras contre le mien. Nous terminons l'introduction, courte et pleine de promesses. Malgré nos quelques répétitions avalées par le manque de temps, j'ai l'impression de recommencer, de m'asseoir pour la première fois aux côtés de celui qui possède les secrets de la vie. Le silence du public est impatient, pourtant, nous prenons notre temps. _

_La première fois. _

_Junsu, lentement, tourne ses yeux vers moi. Gouffre insondable, berceau de passion, flamme obscure. Notre échange s'étire dans le temps, dans le silence, je le dévore des yeux. La première fois. Tour à tour élève et maître, chacun guide de son monde, presque amants dans la musique. Sa lèvre frémit. Je ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, nous regardons chacun le monde de noirs et de blancs. Nos mains pâles en attente. Nous écoutons le souffle sensible, le silence discret du piano. _

_Junsu inspire, longuement. Son menton cherche le ciel, ses yeux la lumière des hauteurs. Je regarde, enchanté, ses mains. Doucement, elles se mettent en mouvement. Ouvrent déjà un monde de couleur, respirent déjà d'autres odeurs, dansent déjà dans un ailleurs. La bouche entrouverte, je sens la musique qui entre en moi, qui valse en moi. Je le suis, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Ensemble. Nos mains, qui s'emmêlent dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Nos deux âmes, posées, offertes sur le clavier. Mes frontières repoussées, mon monde de paix semblent prendre un autre sens, s'ondoyer de couleurs vives, se teindre de frémissements nouveaux. Ses mains pâles et agiles, sous mes yeux, vont chercher au fond des touches la douceur d'une peau, la chaleur éphémère d'un regard, les éclats d'un rire trop vite éteint. Faut-il que je joue près de lui, presque en lui, pour arriver enfin à entrevoir le secret de sa lumière ? Faut-il voir ses doigts fragiles avancer à tâtons aux côtés des miens, reflets des miens, pour avoir enfin l'impression de se voir offrir une âme ? Junsu à ma droite tremble et frémit. Tout près de moi il brûle, à la recherche d'une beauté perdue, puisant dans la musique des fragments de ce qu'il a perdu. Et ainsi il vit. Ainsi il fait vivre la vie._

_J'aurais aimé le comprendre plus tôt, ou peut-être, le comprendre davantage. Je devine que je ne suis qu'au seuil d'un mystère aussi profond que ses yeux._

_Je déroule un arpège, rapidement, il glisse près de lui et nos mains entrent en contact. Le temps d'une demi-mesure. Il réagit, je crois l'entendre rire juste sous le son de ses notes, je crois voir sous ses doigts le léger pli de ses yeux quand il est heureux. Comment y parvient-il ? Je peux lire en lui comme s'il venait de poser une partition devant mes yeux. Gourmand, curieux, je me faufile notre monde et repart à sa recherche. Des liens se tissent, à une vitesse folle dans la profondeur de notre jeu je m'amuse à le deviner, à l'imiter, laisse toute ma virtuosité au service des émotions, sensations qu'il fait naitre à chaque temps. Je le laisse être guide de mes doigts, je le laisse s'appuyer sur eux. _

_Je suis en paix, plus que jamais. Je suis vivant, vibrant. Et, pour la première fois peut-être, je suis brûlant, passionné. Flamboyant._

_La première fois._

_Le temps s'étire, n'a plus de sens, plus de consistance. Nous nous perdons ensemble dans la quête de la beauté, celle de la musique et celle de l'autre conversons ensemble de ce langage de son. Bref, fugace, presque fugitif. Tellement honnête. Je ne me cache plus. Le temps s'étire, perd sa violence et ses droits, puisque c'est nous qui le réinventons à notre manière. Je suis surpris, profondément, désorienté par ce que je découvre de lui, autant que de moi, dans l'espace si restreint de ce clavier souvent parcouru. Bouleversé par notre danse qui ne connaît pas la fatigue. Heureux, peut-être. Pire encore ? Incroyablement moi-même incroyablement vivant. _

_Les notes qui s'écoulent finissent par se tarir. La première fois. Au regard humide et troublé de Junsu, je devine que le voyage a été le même pour lui. Une exploration. Fallait-il cela pour arriver enfin à se comprendre ? Je le revois pendant les répétitions trop brèves, ses lèvres crispées et son rire gauche. Mon silence emmuré. La sensation, inévitable, d'avancer dans une impasse._

_La première fois. Je ne saisis pas les applaudissements, je ne perçois que le gouffre de ses yeux. Il est heureux, sa beauté sombre rendue réelle par les projecteurs légers. Son sourire, en s'élargissant, ressemble à celui resté sous mes doigts brûlants. Aussi pur. Aussi blanc. Je lui offre le mien._

_Le temps n'a plus de droits, nos échanges de regard s'étendent. D'un geste souple, il place doucement son bras gauche sur le mien, pose sa main entre les deux miennes. Entame le début du morceau suivant dans un ballet de malice qui m'étourdit._

_J'ai toujours vécu ici. Enfermé dans une cage de sept octaves, à cheval entre les noirs et les blancs. Je me savais plus libre que ceux qui s'en vantent. Mon monde est étroit, il se résume à quatre-vingt huit touches, un cœur, cinq sens et dix doigts. J'ai toujours vécu ici, en y cherchant une réponse, sans doute le seul endroit de paix et d'harmonie que l'on puisse trouver. Solitaire et sauvage, éternel nageur dans la rivière de mes sons. Ce monde si petit, aux possibilités infinies, n'avait de place que pour moi. C'est ce que je croyais. _

_Junsu, à mes côtés, n'est ni imposteur ni envahisseur. La réponse est-elle si simple ? Junsu, à ma droite, n'est ni un voyeur ni un agresseur. _

_Ce monde n'est plus le mien. L'a-t-il seulement été ? En y tissant sa toile, il m'apprend une réponse inattendue. Improbable. Je me pensais le plus libre des hommes. Du chant de ses doigts, il me donne une liberté nouvelle, m'ouvre d'autres portes, s'engouffre dans les miennes restées entrouvertes. Partout, il dépose sa fougue. Quatre-vingt huit touches pour vingt doigts. Sept octaves pour deux âmes. La musique n'a pas de frontières, et dans ce monde infini, il n'est pas un assaillant. Au travers de cette douceur qu'il dépose ici et là, je devine un jeune homme fiévreux, à vif, agité par les rumeurs de son âme. Une vie qui se consume._

_J'ai toujours vécu ici. A quiconque qui s'approchait de trop près, je scandais ma liberté, me pensais entravé, aliéné. Le piano était cette extension totale de mon être, de laquelle je ne pouvais me défaire. Quelle ironie. Il aura fallu une soirée, deux corps qui fusionnent pour la musique, deux cœurs au même tempo pour m'apprendre le réel statut de Junsu dans ma vie. _

_Il n'est pas un assaillant._

_Au cœur de tous les mondes possibles, il est un compagnon._

_J'inspire profondément la fin de notre union. Je grave en moi l'image qu'il m'offre. Libéré, peut-être apaisé. Le lac de ses yeux est devenu feu de joie._

_La salle est debout, sous les huées nous nous levons, avançons au plus près, juste au bord de la scène. Je prends, presque impatiemment, sa main restée inerte le long de son corps, la presse doucement. Je l'ai vu vivre. J'ai assisté à son insaisissable danse. Je retrouve en elle la chaleur de son jeu, la douceur de sa voix. Nous saluons. Le plus lentement possible, en nous moquant du temps._

_La chaleur dans les loges est tenace. Devant la porte de la mienne, je laisse mon regard trainer près de lui. S'accrocher. Se ficher dans le sien. Il est limpide._

_- Yoochun._

_Sa voix rend la musique de mon nom différente. Il se mord la lèvre, hésite, je constate en souriant les perles de transpiration sur l'arrête de son nez, les extrémités de ses yeux. _

_Etrangement, après un tel voyage, nous sommes revenus tous deux sans les mots. Je dois chercher, moi aussi, comment exprimer ici ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Comme il n'y parvient pas, il demande simplement :_

_- Tu m'attends ? On loge dans le même hôtel._

_Je lui souris. Sa douceur est restée en moi. Mais qu'avons-nous fait, au cœur des sons, pour avoir pu puiser autant en l'autre ? _

_- Bien sûr. Je me douche ici._

_- Merci, moi aussi._

_Il disparaît. Je ne peux redescendre. Désorienté, je cherche et regrette le lien que nous avions tissé. La liberté est-elle solitaire ?_

_Je le retrouve assis contre le mur, la tête penchée en arrière, le regard pétillant. Je tends ma main pour le relever, constate qu'elle est encore chaude. Le bas de ses cheveux, au-dessus de la nuque, est encore humide de son passage sous la douche. Il rit :_

_- Le piano était agréable. J'aimerais juste vérifier la marque, ils l'ont laissé en salle pour demain soir._

_J'acquiesce, ensemble nous retournons sur la scène nue. Il fait sombre le personnel et le public partis, il n'y a plus que le piano pour imposer sa présence. Il appelle, encore et encore, un nouveau voyage en son cœur. J'ai soif de la vie que nous avons déterrés ensembles, et j'observe, dans un silence profond d'un sentiment inconnu, son corps s'approcher de l'instrument. Je ne sais dire lequel des deux est le plus riche, le plus musical, lequel sait qui je suis et lequel l'ignore. Je regarde sans un bruit sa main pâle qui caresse l'ébène noire, sensuellement, je regarde leurs deux êtres qui se rencontrent une seconde fois. Noirs, blancs, ne sont-ils pas un seul ?_

_Je m'approche enfin, il se tourne vers moi, murmure timidement :_

_- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce soir autant de choses sur moi que j'en ai entendu sur toi ?_

_Je m'approche encore, mon cœur est un étau, une vague brûlante. Cet homme est la vie, celle qui éclaire et qui guide, je reste un papillon de nuit qui cherche à la rejoindre._

_- Bien plus. Tu es un océan de vie, Junsu._

_Il a rougit, je reprends en voyant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir :_

_- J'aurais aimé jouer toute la nuit._

_Hier inconnus, aujourd'hui intimes. Qui d'autre que la musique peut le permettre ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout lu en lui, je reste assoiffé. Dans ses yeux, je lis le même trouble._

_- J'aurais aimé aussi. Peut-on être aussi lumineux, aussi audacieux que toi ? _

_Je m'approche toujours, jusqu'à sentir enfin son souffle._

_- Peut-on être aussi brûlant, aussi troublant que toi ?_

_Le piano derrière lui m'enivre, ou bien ses yeux, ou bien son souffle et ses lèvres. Quelques centimètres à peine en dessous, il tremble. Mais de quoi avons-nous tellement envie ? Quelle est cette faim ? Je veux vivre, saisir la vie toute entière en moi, m'en emparer comme je m'empare de ses lèvres chaudes, presque violemment. Il n'esquive pas, le grand piano l'enferme entre lui et moi, mon étreinte et la sienne. Je frémis de son goût. Je veux vivre ! Sa main sur mon dos remonte vers ma nuque, saisit les cheveux, me ramène au plus près de lui. Je le dévore, et ne parviens pas à croire qu'il fait de même, nos langues dansent à leur manière dans un ballet troublant. _

_J'ai déjà connu des femmes. A travers la fièvre d'un jeune homme, j'ai déjà admiré le dessin sensible d'un sein, la grâce du corps opposé, la vague troublante des cheveux épais sur la peau blanche. Trop occupé à tout ressentir, à tout vouloir tenter, j'ai connu dans ces nuits la douceur éphémère, la quête d'un soi et d'un non-sens, la faim d'humanité et la soif des corps, l'ivresse de l'aube et de l'oubli. La fuite des âmes face au pouvoir des corps. _

_J'ai connu des femmes et pourtant, jamais je n'ai vu en elles la rougeur de ces lèvres, la blancheur immaculée de ce corps d'homme. Je l'ai poussé sur le piano refermé, j'ai ouvert sa chemise noire. Et devant cette esquisse de lignes parfaites, je me suis immobilisé. Sa poitrine sans cesse se soulève, comme si son souffle avait été volé. Il murmure, de sa voix malicieuse qui semble se moquer du monde même :_

_- Tu as peur, petit asiatique ?_

_Un chant de sonorités, tout en lui m'aveugle et je souffle :_

_- Peur de la puissance de cette vie que tu possèdes._

_La surprise le déstabilise. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Il nie en riant :_

_- N'importe quoi. Et plus bas : c'est notre union qui a le goût de la vie._

_Sa main se glisse sous mon haut, sans crainte. Il rit, sans doute aussi surpris que moi de cette fièvre commune qui nous consume. Je sais ce que ma main cherche sur le grain de sa peau, dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux. Mais lui ? Je constate et ressens, stupéfait, ses mains envieuses qui courent sur mon corps plus doucement encore que sur le piano. Ses doigts qui attisent, comme ils attisaient les sons, le trouble de ma peau. Son souffle musical. Est-il capable de faire vivre tout ce qu'il touche ? Je brûle et en demande encore, ses lèvres, ses yeux, le creux de son cou, la rougeur discrète de ses seins. Je le porte, le dépose tout entier sur la queue refermée du piano. Le vertige me reprend, le doute, que faisons-nous ? Je ne sais quand commence cette nouvelle danse après combien de regards, d'hésitations gauches et de baisers violents. Junsu est allongé sur le piano, dénudé, je parcours son corps du regard et des mains._

_Au cœur de tous les mondes possibles, il est un amant._

_Il aurait pu me repousser, simplement ne pas comprendre il aurait pu rire de ma fougue qu'il a su dompter. Il aurait pu, n'importe où et quand, se refuser à l'homme que je suis, en déséquilibre sans cesse. _

_Il s'offre à moi. Me laisse entrevoir ce que, je le devine, personne n'a su posséder. Il me caresse toujours et, ébloui, j'hésite une dernière seconde. Je veux saisir à nouveau cette lumière sombre de ses yeux, m'emparer à pleines mains de ce qui pulse en lui. Ma solitude se déchire. Ennemi de tous les hommes, j'ai cherché la vie partout où ils ne se trouvaient pas. Junsu est-il vraiment un homme ? Ennemi de tous les hommes, je trouve la vie cette nuit dans la musique. Sous tous ses sens._

_En pénétrant Junsu, je manque d'étouffer par la puissance des sensations. De son regard._

_La première fois. _

_Si semblable et si différente, si réelle pourtant. Tout s'accélère. L'ébène du piano, ou de ses yeux, m'aveugle. Leur présence à tous deux, contre moi me noie dans une autre réalité. Leur musique est comme le chant des sirènes aux marins, enivrante. Mon corps s'émerveille, mes sens aiguisés frissonnent. Il se cambre, je me colle contre lui. Le respire, l'écoute, le goûte, le ressent. Comprends sa douleur qui reflue. Entrevois son désir. D'un petit geste décidé, il écarte les cheveux de mon visage, m'embrasse encore et se rapproche. Nos mouvements se sont accélérés, sa fougue et sa douceur m'étonnent, me perdent plus encore. A travers la vague brûlante qui nous submerge, je savoure une autre musique, celle de deux corps qui cherchent la fusion. A travers le flou de mes yeux, je perçois un univers de deux couleurs, encore et toujours : le piano, ses yeux, son corps qui s'égare, ma chemise blanche restée auprès de lui. Alors sur l'ébène tiède je pose mes deux mains, comme un hommage à ce qui m'est offert. Plus vite, plus loin encore, jusqu'au bout des possibles, au bout de cette lumière. _

_Frontières sans cesse repoussées. Les nôtres s'étirent, Junsu gémit alors que ma main l'aide avec tendresse. Nous avançons ensemble._

_Quelque chose s'éteint. Peut-être ma nausée, ou mon mal-être qui partout laissait traîner ses pieds. Ce qui me détruisait et me rendait autre. Même cette soif maladive de vivre. Je m'offre enfin aussi, sans plus rien penser, m'offre simplement à lui avec passion. Nous nous perdons ensemble, ni moi ni lui mais bien au-delà. Comme cette voix que nous offrons aux notes imprimées de noir sur le papier. Une voix du partage. _

_De nos vingt doigts, nous créons une voix. _

_De nos deux corps, nous inventons l'espoir._

_L'espoir de changer et de trouver enfin la paix que nous voulions puiser en l'autre._

_Au cœur de cette salle solitaire, sur la scène nue, je sépare Junsu du piano il le retrouvera demain. Une veine au creux de son cou palpite doucement, il sourit d'épuisement, avec tendresse. J'ai envie de rire de ce qu'il a fait de moi, si simplement. Si facilement._

_Je refuse de me demander si la nausée reviendrait, une fois les fils dénoués. A la fin de notre tournée en duo, aurais-je emporté avec moi un peu de son effervescence ? Je l'aide à se rhabiller, sa fatigue est lisible jusque dans les mouvements lents - bien plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée - de son corps._

_La vie de musicien ne connaît pas vraiment de règles, ignore le quotidien. J'ai souvent entendu qu'elle était un chemin dangereux, sans balises, où l'on peut se perdre sans jamais revenir comme moi. J'ai entendu qu'elle ne menait qu'à la débauche, l'alcoolisme une fois les dettes devenues lourdes, la perte de soi pour ce monde inhabitable, la fatigue inévitable. Je voulais le croire. Je voulais que ma vie soit de celle-là à part, hors du commun. Reflet d'un voyage au bout des expériences. J'aurais voulu montrer à ma mère que l'on peut vivre ailleurs que dans la banalité, montrer à mon père que son départ a provoqué le mien. J'aurais voulu brûler et mourir vite, après avoir tout essayé. _

_Junsu est debout, me regarde, et dans le lac sans trouble de ses yeux, cette quête m'apparait soudainement puérile. Tout ce que les hommes ont dit, et diront de nos vies perd son sens. Ne comptent plus que la musique, et ce cœur en moi qui bat, et ces yeux. _

_Ces yeux._


	7. 2ème mouvement partie 2

Bonjour à tous et bon mois de Mai !

Le retour de Junsu ^^ Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, j'espère surtout qu'il ne posera pas problème puisqu'il s'appuie sur des éléments de première partie – les relations familiales, en fait - :D j'ai fait exprès de choisir son point de vue, et de même sur la chap suivant :S Vous verrez.

Je pense que tout le monde connaît « Moonlight », de notre grand Beethoven. Un morceau que j'ai toujours trouvé magnifique ! Je me souviens en particulier des mots de mon prof de piano qui disait : « En pratique, elle est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, il faut déjà un sacré niveau pour faire passer des émotions. » Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez écouter en lisant !

Une immense pensée à ma Pikanoxx de l'autre côté de la mer 33 Tu es une leçon d'amitié magnifique, et j'aimerais qu'elle s'imprime comme nos mots. te nèm fort la puce, merci pour ta lecture qui est si précieuse.

Par ailleurs, un énorme merci toujours plus ému pour RedOcean, pour tes retours fantastiques sur cette fic et tout ce que tu as pu m'apporter sur mon écriture et mon intrigue (merkiiiii) Pour tout mes lecteurs de fanfiction qui passeraient par ici, je conseille à tous son blog rempli de perles d'écritures, et de textes très émouvants : just-mirotic et vous trouverez vite ^^

(Si vous en avez marre de mon bavardage, passez direct à la suite XD Sinon, quelques mots personnels :  
>Mon prof de piano me disait "Même pour un pianiste professionnel, jouer sur un piano à queue est une chance rare."<br>J'ai toujours rêvé de ce son, de cette puissance, j'ai écris dessus parce que j'étais fascinée et que j'imaginais derrière un sens musical profond. Quand je me suis approchée du Steinway, quand j'ai posé mes deux mains dessus, j'avais le vertige ; ni le public ni le trac, juste l'écrasante puissance et la beauté de cet "être". Et j'ai joué.  
>Je n'aurais jamais les mots suffisants pour dire ce que j'ai ressenti - pas ici en tout cas, peut être ensuite, plus tard - sinon que depuis notre rencontre éphémère, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gravée en moi un peu de sa lumière. Qui ne disparaît pas.<br>Je n'ai pas joué de la musique.  
>Peut être, que j'ai simplement joué "avec" la musique. Il n'y a rien de comparable avec la beauté de ces sons.)<p>

Sur ce, héhé, **Enjoy it *****

* * *

><p><em>2<em>_ème__ Mouvement_

_Pour la première fois cette année, il est novembre. _

_Le silence m'oppresse, la lumière m'étouffe. Pâle, presque fantomatique, elle pénètre dans la chambre, s'accroche sur le bout de mes doigts._

_Pour la première fois cette année, il est novembre. La neige va reprendre ses droits et je le sens. Dehors, le monde est nimbé d'un halo gris, le ciel de l'aube est descendu si près, si vite, que tout perd sa couleur et se confond. Tourmenté, je me lève d'un bond, presque sauvagement._

_L'appartement est immobile. Je me faufile au plus vite près du piano droit, je m'y glisse. Je tremble. La porte de la chambre de Yoochun est close, il est encore trop tôt._

_Notre tournée nous a amené ici, dans un lieu inconnu et éphémère, le temps de deux concerts à nouveau avant de reprendre la route. Un petit piano, au crépuscule, attendait dans le silence notre arrivée. Il était le seul._

_Nous jouons sans cesse. Dans le petit appartement, tous les univers se mélangent. Le repos, le temps, les limites n'existent plus. La musique ne meurt jamais elle est en nous, hors de nous. Elle est partout, jusque dans les boucles discrètes de Yoochun. Le temps nous as appris à nous connaître, à tenter de vivre sans asphyxier l'autre. J'ai dû enterrer ma solitude pour la nôtre. Étrangement, elle est plus légère, presque invisible. _

_Le cœur qui pulse en moi a déjà commencé à jouer. Lentement, avec passion, je rappelle à moi les souvenirs des nuits d'été, de cette nuit-là ou l'obscurité suffisait à effacer le souffle trop pâle de Yoochun. De tous ces soirs inconnus où je respirais la nuit pour en garder l'haleine les odeurs du silence se mélangeaient dans la chaleur. L'été qui s'écoule si vite, comme les notes, comme les moments de paix et d'espoir. L'été qui semble s'être figé, presque tendrement, dans le corps clair d'un pianiste qui demeure à mes côtés. Mes doigts se souviennent et jouent d'eux-mêmes, mon corps qui s'échappe ne perçoit pas le bruit feutré de pieds nus sur le sol froid, le bruissement d'une chemise à peine enfilée. La lumière de Yoochun se pose lentement près du piano. Il garde les yeux fermés, pose une main fraiche sur le bois noir. Il écoute et je joue. _

_Je veux lui dire, que ce temps me fait peur. Que les hirondelles nous ont trop vite quittés, emportant dans le croissant sombre de leurs ailes les dernières notes de chaleur. Que les arbres nus sont les mains de la mort, violente et soudaine. Qu'il ne reste de l'été que la chaleur de son corps, de nos deux corps, de la musique._

_Je termine. Le temps s'est figé, jusqu'à ce qu'il chuchote en ouvrant les yeux :_

_- Le clair de Lune…_

_Je le regarde, en attente. Je ne comptais pas le réveiller, mais les souvenirs affluent et me rappellent ses paroles, un soir dans l'avion : « Je n'arrive plus à jouer la Sonate au clair de Lune. La lumière est trop puissante, j'efface la nuit parce qu'elle me tourmente. » D'un geste rapide, il presse ma main droite, toujours posée sur la piano :_

_- La nuit est belle sous tes doigts. La nuit est chaude._

_Je souris, rayonnant. Yoochun n'écoute jamais en vain en voulant qu'il me comprenne, je me comprends chaque jour un peu plus. Curieux mouvement, nous nous attisons parce que nous sommes trop différents. Trop semblables. _

_- Les nuits sans lune ne font pas cette musique, Yoochun. J'aurais aimé un peu de ta clarté._

_- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. _

_Je le devine aussi. De notre fusion, nous réparons chacun les blessures béantes. La lumière m'apparaît parfois comme avant, douce est apaisante, lorsqu'elle émane du jeu, du corps de Yoochun. A ses côtés, je réapprends que la blancheur n'est pas que mort, le temps d'une demi-mesure elle s'adoucit, repose un instant mon cœur en tourmente._

_Il craint l'obscurité. Ses longs doigts filent, la laisse derrière eux. Comme je crains la lumière, que j'écarte d'un mouvement de main. _

_Sur le clavier, le sens se perd. On ne peut jouer sans les noirs, ou sans les blancs. Sur le clavier, tout se mélange. C'est ce que nous faisons de nos corps, de nos âmes. C'est si simple ! Ses lèvres laissent une chaleur humide sur le coin de mon œil, il s'assied près de moi. Je le respire. Manque de rire. S'il fallait nous dessiner ensembles, il ne faudrait que deux couleurs. Mais sur l'esquisse, le noir et le blanc ne seraient plus des opposés. Comme ici, sous nos mains glacées : ils seraient un tout._

_Il improvise, ce sont les plus libres de nos conversations. Il joue dans les graves, je parviens presque à entendre sa voix derrière, rendue parfois rauque par son souffle, par une cigarette de trop. Mes aigus se font légers, frivoles, comme quand j'aime à chantonner. Je l'écoute. Manque de pleurer. La musique de nos voix est belle, réconfortante._

_Le soleil de novembre se lève et nous murmurons encore. Au creux de mes oreilles affamées, c'est tous les vestiges de mes vertiges qui s'effacent._

_J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin._

_Yoochun est un homme maladroit. Sauvage et timide. Dans son regard fier je lis sa farouche volonté d'indépendance, cette détermination sans faille qui le rend si lumineux. Dans ce lieu si resserré, je pose les traces de mon impulsion. Je suis enthousiaste, bien trop ombrageux, mon humeur s'échappe comme la luminosité d'une journée de printemps. J'aime le regarder vivre, je tente d'apprendre de lui, mais surprend toujours son regard qui dit de même._

_La vie reprend un chant mélodieux. Encore trop ténu, parfois imperceptible, mais nous le sentons chacun. Je me dis parfois que rien ne pourra changer si nous ne guérissons pas brutalement, mais le temps passe et l'hiver revient. Cette terreur m'apprend avec violence que je suis resté le même._

_Celui qui avance en aveugle, qui se cogne et trébuche._

_Je me maudis parfois de mon impuissance, je me maudis souvent d'être ce que je suis. Enfant, changer est un mot dont le sens est vertigineux. Adulte, il est un sommet impossible à gravir. Mon père est mort trop tôt._

_Trois coups sont frappés à notre porte, je m'étonne une fois encore de ce signe étrange. Croise dans l'embrasure deux prunelles noires que je semble reconnaître. Ou connaître. L'homme chuchote, alors que j'observe sur sa joue les traces du temps qui ont su m'épargner :_

_- Vous êtes Kim Junsu ?_

_Je réponds, rapidement :_

_- Lui-même. Peut-être nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?_

_- Cela me semble impossible… Je suis venu…_

_Une voix glacée derrière moi me fait sursauter. Yoochun est pâle, crispé, et sa voix devient menace :_

_- Ne le laisse pas entrer._

_L'homme à son tour hésite, regarde mon visage devenu immobile sous la violence glaciale. J'ai joué des heures avec Yoochun, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entrevu une seconde cette férocité en lui ? L'homme reprend, sa voix est étrangement semblable, elle se veut plus douce :_

_- Yoochun, s'il-te-plait. Je t'ai cherché longtemps…_

_La fièvre de mon amant derrière moi se rapproche, il m'écarte d'un geste qui me terrifie, d'un simple coup de bras._

_- Fous-moi la paix ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ton visage !_

_La lutte s'entame, stupide et dérisoire. Témoin impuissant, j'observe les deux corps en mouvements contraires. L'un qui monte vers la vie l'autre qui descend déjà sa pente, l'un qui éloigne et l'autre qui rapproche. Yoochun est plus fort, plus incontrôlable, il abat sa puissance sur cet homme qui lui ressemble, cet homme qui…_

_Je comprends subitement. La nausée me tord le ventre, les entrailles, le corps tout entier. Quelque chose se brise, ici ou ailleurs, et dans un élan incontrôlable je me jette sur Yoochun. Je veux l'emprisonner dans mes bras, lui faire comprendre, hurle seulement :_

_- Yoochun ! C'est ton père !_

_Je pleure, tremble, chancelle. Ne parviens même plus à comprendre. La porte s'est refermé dans un bruit sec, l'homme condamné à rester de l'autre côté. Yoochun la verrouille. Je vois dans ce geste celui qu'a fait la mort entre mon père est moi, avec autant de violence et de cruauté. Une séparation brutale autant qu'inévitable, un lien brisé à jamais. Mais où est la mort ? J'ai cherché partout la solution pour revoir mon père, une fois seulement, le caresser des yeux. J'ai cherché jusqu'à l'épuisement la clé du royaume des morts ! C'est mon père qui tambourine alors derrière le panneau de bois, c'est Yoochun alors la mort qui me retient d'ouvrir. _

_Alors que je tente d'ouvrir la porte, sa main s'envole de rage, laisse une brûlure insupportable sur ma joue. Il me gifle par deux fois. La douleur me fige. Me détruit._

_Je vomis dans les toilettes. Dans le miroir, sur ma peau trop pâle, le dessin de ses doigts s'est imprimé. Je pleure, en sanglots silencieux. Quelque chose dans notre union s'est brisé : ses doigts sont devenus malveillance la seule mélodie dont ils sont capables est celle de ma douleur. A travers le miroir, je l'aperçois. Il gronde comme un orage d'été :_

_- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'as pris._

_La nausée est toujours là, je sanglote comme un enfant que l'on gifle pour la première fois. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas ?_

_- C'est ton père…_

_Il est surpris, grince d'un ton lourd :_

_- Et alors ?_

_Le silence s'installe, entrecoupé par mes halètements blessés. Il semble se souvenir, peut-être, du chant de mes doigts, de la présence malicieuse qui n'apparaît que dans ma musique. Le chant de l'absent._

_Alors il se rapproche, en silence, me prends dans ses bras pour calmer mes tremblements. Oublie que je me débats faiblement._

_- Tous les pères ne sont pas comme le tien, Junsu._

_- Mon père est mort…_

_Ces mots me brûlent la gorge, je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je n'ai jamais osé l'avouer. Il me sert, plus près encore :_

_- Je sais. Tes mains me l'ont dit._

_- Pourquoi tes mains ne m'ont dit que la violence, Yoochun ?_

_Je le repousse, la nausée me brûle parce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre ni cette trace sur ma joue, ni cette tristesse indomptée qui se dessine sur ses traits. Il saisit doucement le col de ma chemise, pour plonger dans mes yeux :_

_- Qui est ton père ?_

_Je murmure, au présent moi aussi, tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire :_

_- Il est la musique. Ma musique._

_Il esquisse un sourire. Serein, délicat :_

_- Le mien a choisi de n'avoir aucun sens pour moi._

_Je peine à comprendre. Nous n'avons jamais parlé si vite, avec si peu de pudeur. Dans l'étau de son regard, j'apprends que la guérison sera brutale. Il y des émotions qui ne se disent pas en jouant, parce qu'elles sont indignes d'habiter la musique. Parce qu'elles ne la méritent pas. Et qui pourtant nécessitent de hurler._

_- Mais pour qui joues-tu ?_

_- Pour moi. Pour échapper à ce monde dans lequel il m'a abandonné, à ses mensonges et à ses ruses. _

_Il passe un doigt fragile, redevenu douceur éphémère, sur ma joue transie. Il rit :_

_- Nous nous ressemblons, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Nous jouons grâce à l'absent._

_Je ris aussi. Du charme de chacun de ses mots, du chant de sa voix qui tente de transformer nos douleurs en espoirs. Si semblables, si différents. _

_Si ses mains m'ont montrées que nous pourrions être les mêmes, sur les touches et sur ma peau brûlante de surprise elles m'avouent aujourd'hui que ce sont deux cœurs qui battent avec leurs souffrances, leurs peurs. Ce que même le temps ne pourrait effacer._

_Yoochun, de son long doigt qui répare ma joue, m'apprends qu'il cherche à guérir aussi, qu'il se fait peur, qu'il aimerait connaître le regret lui-aussi. Alors je glisse, contre sa peau :_

_- Tu as le temps. Celui pour oublier, et celui pour se souvenir._

_Nous comprenons tous deux, en même temps, mes quelques mots. _

_Pour s'apaiser enfin, il nous faudra chacun rendre à nos douleurs leurs justes places. On dit des musiciens qu'ils sont parfois ivres de musique, au point qu'ils s'en perdent, au point qu'ils s'en oublient. Je le sais bien ! La musique est trop pure pour en être la cause. Si nous nous sommes tournées vers elle, dans un seul mouvement, c'est parce qu'elle paraissait être le dernier lieu vivable sur cette terre. La dernière parcelle d'espoir, le seul échappatoire. Parce que la musique est parfois une lumière si puissante, où qu'elle soit, qu'elle garde sa valeur quand tout disparaît. Je sens ses lèvres, sur ma joue, mes yeux, ma bouche entrouverte, elles me remercient._

_Nous ne sommes que des enfants, incapables d'oublier nos douleurs, de délaisser nos peurs. Des enfants en fugue vers la musique._

_Mais les enfants, en fuguant, n'hésitent jamais à laisser leur passé derrière eux. Tournés vers l'avenir, le visage rayonnant de joie, ils dévorent leurs nouvelles libertés, leurs frontières qui disparaissent, le chemin qu'ils parcourent._

_Nous sommes des enfants en fugue vers la musique. Une fugue épuisante, sans fin, un combat. A deux, nous osons à peine comprendre pourquoi : pour réussir, il faudra laisser derrière nous ce qui prend trop de place._

_Les souvenirs qui pèsent, entravent, immobilisent enfin. Il nous faudra être à deux encore, les mains liées dans tous les mondes, pour réussir ce pari._

_Pour la première fois cette année, il est novembre. Je fais la prière silencieuse, dans les bras et le souffle rauque de Yoochun, dans les parfums de sa peau et la mélodie de ses yeux de graver un jour sur mon cœur ce père que j'ai aimé._

_Ne graver ni la douleur, ni le gouffre, ni la terreur mais seulement en moi sa voix, et ses yeux, et ce qu'il fut. Ce qu'il m'a donné et ce que je veux lui rendre, dans ce requiem sans fin._

_Et alors, seulement alors, je pourrais en faire la plus lumineuse des symphonies._


	8. 3ème Mouvement Partie 2

Bonjour à tous !  
>Enfin me revoilà (mon temps s'est réduit de moitié et le chapitre s'est allongé inversement proportionnellement ^^") Revoici donc Yoochun, même si je suppose que tout le monde s'en doutait ! On pourrait presque dire "deuxième volet" tellement il est en rapport avec le chapitre précédent, c'est un peu le même sujet en fait :D<p>

Je me suis rendue compte en relisant les chapitres postés avant qu'il y avait des trous entre certains bouts de phrases (horreur ! XD), j'en ai déduit finalement que fanfiction était fâché avec les points virgules - alors que j'en mets partout u_u - Donc dorénavant, quand vous verrez qu'il ya un truc qui manque, il faut essayer de visualiser le point virgule ! Mouhaha plus facile à dire qu'à faire certes... je vais essayer de me relire plus attentivement promis :D

( Petit intermède : Je suis tombée sur une vidéo youtube il y a peu, qui m'a énormément touchée : c'était exactement ce que je m'imaginais d'un jeu père-fils tel que Junsu aurait pu le vivre enfant... C'est du Schubert et ça dure deux fois 10 minutes, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment le temps mais qui sont curieux je vous conseille de voir seulement le début ! C'est le fameux pianiste chinois Lang Lang et le jeune marc Yu : .com/watch?v=hp41S7s-ifk&feature=watch_response_rev toujours depuis youtube XD fin de l'intermède...)

Enfin - après je me tais - je tiens à remercier de tout coeur ma petite Queen de tout Yoosu confondu, Pikanox en personne (que c'est dur de poster après toi ! 33), bon courage je te donne toute ma force possible, hwaiting ma jolie tu me manque !  
>Un énorme merci aussi pour RedOcean qui est un peu la tutrice de cette fic et qui me soutiens beaucoup (j'ai lu sur ton blog que tu avais pris une décision sage - je devrais le faire aussi ^^ - alors je te souhaite une bonne révision et un bon courage à toi aussi !)<br>En fait , je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent depuis le début de cette fic qui me prend beaucoup d'énergie, merci pour tous les reviews et les encouragement je suis comblée ! Tout le monde est un peu dans le rush à cette période, donc je vous souhaite plein d'intelligence, que la force soit avec vous (et moi auchi :P) je ne sais pas à quand le prochain chapitre, peut être fin Juin, je suis en mode escargot qui hiberne pour cause d'exam imminents XD  
>Merci à tous ! On est plus très loin de la fin alors... <strong>Enjoy it ***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>3<em>_ème__ Mouvement_**

_Lorsque je m'éveille, les bruissements à peine perceptibles du ciel m'annoncent le retour de la neige. Dans un long soupir apaisé, tranquille, je me lève. Il est encore tôt, la danse effrénée des flocons diffuse la lumière claire de l'hiver. Je le constate avec un sourire : le soleil impuissant ne se lèvera pas. Sur le carrelage glacé, je laisse trainer dans un frisson mes pieds à nu. Ma peau me semble encore brûlante de sommeil, mon souffle profond trace ses sillons sous ma poitrine. Je savoure cette simple matinée d'hiver où la neige reprend enfin ses droits, recouvre notre terre et les couleurs qu'elle ne mérite pas. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ce monde en blancs, jusqu'aux rues emprisonnées, jusqu'aux lacs enfermés. Rien de plus beau que ce monde qui ne ment plus, limpide et immaculé, dans lequel on ne peut prétendre se cacher. J'aime cette lumière, sa force simple. J'aime cet air glacé qui se faufile en moi. Alors qu'il ressort dans l'air en volutes de fumée, se mêlant à la lumière, il est devenu chaud. _

_Il n'y a qu'ainsi que je prouve la chaleur éphémère de ma vie._

_Souvent, pour échapper au jour, Junsu aime à jouer le matin. Ce matin, l'absence de son chant me surprend à peine. Je peux me souvenir de sa nervosité, son agressivité qui le suivait partout ces derniers jours. De ces yeux sombres qu'il lançait vers le ciel gris, comme pour le défier, le dompter. Ces yeux sombres qui revenaient se réfugier près de moi ensuite, apeurés, presque terrifiés. _

_Ce monde est si puissant pour nous, qui n'avons aucune force. Même pas la force de vivre, d'aimer en paix, de simplement jouer. Comment dompter le ciel de nos yeux incertains ? Junsu le savait, et puisque de nous deux s'échappe un espoir nouveau, il espérait trouver enfin de quoi panser ses blessures. Alors, ce silence… ?_

_Je me laisse aller à une deuxième cigarette. Le silence est devenu lourd, presque incompréhensible. En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, un léger courant d'air me rappelle au passé. Aux temps qu'il me faut comprendre pour arriver à les dépasser, aux failles profondes que je m'efforce de combler de sable._

_La nuit de Junsu a fait son chemin en moi, jusqu'aux frontières du cœur, jusqu'aux limites de l'acceptable. Je cherchais en lui une réponse, aveuglé par sa vivacité chaleureuse. Finalement, ne persistent que des questions, de plus en plus vertigineuses. Il aura fallu que nous comprenions que nous étions tous deux blessés, estropiés, pour envisager de se guérir. « Celui pour oublier, et celui pour se souvenir. » Ses mots furent à eux seuls un résumé de nos vies._

_Ce jour là, ce premier de novembre, est née de la violence une évidence obscure : il avait fallu qu'il égare un instant son père, qu'il soit renvoyé un instant dans le simple royaume des morts. Et moi, il avait fallu que je le retrouve, cet homme que j'avais confiné dans de lointaines frontières, banni de mon âme._

_Liens étranges qui se tissent entre nos terreurs. Si mes blessures suffisent à le guérir, si ses fissures suffisent à m'apaiser, alors peut-être un jour pourrons-nous simplement jouer. Poser nos cœurs, comme après un trop long périple. Nous reposer enfin dans ce monde de musique que nous n'arrivions jamais à atteindre tout à fait, parce que trop acharnés. Ne cesserons-nous jamais de souffrir ? Quand trouverons-nous enfin la force de jouer avec notre âme toute entière, lavée ? La musique deviendra-t-elle un jour autre chose qu'un refuge ?_

_Il m'arrive parfois, au détour d'une nuit trop chaude et sombre, d'espérer autre chose de notre lointaine union. La musique, ni retraite, ni repaire. Ne plus vivre en elle parce que j'y suis obligé._

_De quelle façon alors ? Je peine à l'apprendre, entrevois pourtant. Si je pouvais, si je savais vivre dans tous les mondes sans nausées, la musique alors ne serait plus synonyme de sécurité. Si je cessais d'y fuir mon père, et mes erreurs, et mes terreurs, elle deviendrait peut-être alors liberté._

_Au-delà encore sans doute. Elle deviendrait le reflet véritable de la vie que j'ai vécue.  
>Peut-on vivre entouré de fantômes obscurs ? Elle resterait à jamais la lumière simple de ce que je suis.<br>De ce que je veux devenir._

_La cigarette délivre dans l'air la fumée de mes espoirs. Dans le salon, je perçois à peine le bruit des flocons. Sur le piano droit, refermé, trône une enveloppe blanche qui me rappelle à quel point mon amant est incertain, indécis. En mouvement. Rien jamais ne le retient, ni ses yeux affamés, ni son âme agitée. J'ouvre la lettre, avec lenteur, j'essaie comme lui de retenir le temps qui nous guette sans cesse. A l'encre noire, je découvre comment ses doigts dessinent les mots. Les imagine. Ces mains si musicales geste incomparable, et pourtant …?_

_A peine esquissées, les phrases sont incertaines :_

« Yoo'. _ - J'aime le dessin qu'il fait de mon nom. Sur le silence de la page blanche, j'entends cette mélodie alors qu'il le prononce fiévreusement. Raccourci, ne subsistent en lui que les traits noirs qui hachurent le blanc. Pourquoi même mon nom se fait musique d'un simple coup de son crayon ? -  
><em>

Je dois partir.  
>Mon frère m'a appelé dans la nuit, ma mère est tombée subitement malade. Je retourne auprès d'elle. Et si elle ne doit pas guérir, je resterais à ses côtés jusqu'à sa fin. J'espère être revenu pour le concert de dimanche. Je suis désolé de notre répétition, de cette solitude démunie que je redécouvre, et laisse ici avec toi.<br>Il a commencé cette nuit à neiger. Alors que j'aurais aimé rester, puiser dans tes mélodies la force de ne plus la craindre, elle se fait cruelle et c'est ma mère à présent qu'elle foudroie. Je me demande alors s'il existe une trêve, ou si la musique ne naîtra jamais que de nos déchirures. Pourrais-je un jour guérir de cette mort glacée qui me poursuit ? »

_Quelques mots comme un avertissement. Quelques mots comme une prière. Incertain, j'ai voulu savoir aussi. J'ai voulu croire comme lui que nous parviendrons à guérir. Que reste-t-il encore à faire ? J'imagine cette mère, absente de toutes ses musiques. Comment fut-elle, comment vit-elle ? Je repense à la mienne, femme insipide que les questions n'entravent pas, femme infiniment faible que les fardeaux ont courbée. Ses yeux humides envahissent mon esprit, avec leur éternelle ritournelle qui m'inspirait tant de pitié. Une mère peut-elle être autre chose que cela ?_

_Nous avons dû, fugacement, mélanger nos pères pour entrevoir la vérité. Se réconcilier avec elle._

_Sans un souffle, je referme la lettre dans un bruissement._

_Ne sais-tu pas, Junsu, qu'il nous faudra guérir ensembles ? Si c'est l'unique condition, le dernier espoir qu'il nous reste, alors je ne veux plus que croire en lui. Il nous fallait être deux pour penser comprendre la musique, pour penser revoir le monde et revivre en lui. Il nous faudra être deux alors pour devenir nous-mêmes  
>Qu'importe le temps, ce n'est pas lui qui compte. « Celui pour oublier, et celui pour se souvenir. »<br>Ne restent que nos mains, et ce qu'elles savent faire. Ne demeurent que nos cœurs, avides et déterminés._

_Nous ferons venir l'oubli._

* * *

><p><em>En Corée, la neige a tout recouvert. Ce pays qui aurait dû être le mien ressemble à tous ceux que j'ai quittés. La blancheur éternelle est là aussi, écrasante.<em>

_Au détour d'un village trop calme, la maison d'enfance de Junsu tente encore de la narguer, presque seule au cœur de ce blanc. Je ressens d'ici son malaise, et son vertige. Désorienté, je soupire encore à ma présence inutile, j'ignore ce que je viens trouver, et l'obstination me tord les entrailles. Contre le petit muret, j'écrase le dernier soupir de ma cigarette. Et dans le craquement de mes pas sur la neige, je m'autorise à entrer dans son monde comme il entra dans le mien. Sans pudeur, pour espérer en sortir différent._

_Celui qui m'ouvre m'arrache une grimace de surprise. Une vie peut-elle être aussi puissante, alors qu'elle est partagée ? _

_- Que voulez-vous ?_

_La voix est grave, elle reste claire. Etrange corps d'homme, semblable et différent, mélange de ce que Junsu n'est pas et de ce qu'il aurait dû devenir. Je n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde :_

_- Voir votre mère._

_Son regard me sonde, cherche en moi une vérité qu'il ne trouve pas. Alors il s'écarte, alors il laisse entre son corps et l'embrasure de la porte un chemin étroit vers la vie de Junsu. Peut-être bien plus. Vers son origine. Je m'y engouffre, fiévreusement : qu'importe ce que je nous fais, il me faut guérir. Qu'importe ce que je viens chercher, il est temps de s'en emparer._

_A l'intérieur, je découvre sur un meuble de bois foncé quelques photos jaunies par les saisons. Junsu est si jeune encore, réincarné par un sourire innocent qu'il a perdu. Je frémis. Sur la photo les couleurs se perdent, il n'y a que ses yeux trop noirs qui transpercent le temps._

_A l'intérieur, dans un recoin sombre qui mène à la chambre, un petit autel discret me surprend. Quelques fleurs séchées, un léger bouquet de roses qui se fanent déjà. Et une photo. Je reconnais instantanément ces yeux d'ébènes, ces doigts immenses, ce sourire chaleureux qui donne sans compter. Cette mélodie qui l'entoure, comme un manteau brûlant. _

_Le chant de l'absent. Je connais alors si bien cet inconnu, j'ai tant de fois livré mes doutes à ses côtés ! Au centre de notre duo qui se voulait union, il était là toujours, c'est lui que Junsu invoquait sans fin.  
>C'est cette vie que je connais par cœur, et ces inflexions de voix que je devine, et ce rire que j'entrevois ! Je tremble. Les mains de Junsu m'ont conté cet homme, au travers de cette nuit fougueuse qu'il dépose partout. <em>

_Et moi, gamin tailladé, âme orpheline, j'ai découvert au creux de sa musique ce que pouvait être la présence, l'odeur, le sourire et l'étreinte d'un père. Mais est-ce seulement ce qui me manquait, ce que je cherchais dans l'obscurité des yeux de mon amant ? _

_Un mouvement derrière moi me surprend. Junsu me dévisage, je détourne le regard pour échapper à ces yeux berceaux où le mort brûle encore._

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Je laisse mon regard courir sur lui, chercher la blancheur de sa peau, avant de répondre :_

_- Où es-tu dans cette vie que tu martèles ?_

_Surpris, peut-être blessé, il murmure :_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_- Je connais cet homme, je le connais si bien ! Pourquoi m'est-il impossible d'entendre ton chant plutôt que le sien ?_

_Ses yeux se couvrent d'une tristesse rageuse, le lac bouillonne de son indomptable obscurité._

_- Parce que j'ai peur de mon chant. J'ai peur qu'il couvre le sien, et son monde. J'ai peur de ce qu'il dira, de ce que je ne comprendrais pas._

_Il se jette sur moi dans un élan de colère, se réfugie dans mes bras et souffle contre mon épaule :_

_- Je ne chante pas, Yoochun ! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Mon père est mort, et moi avec. Ne reste que lui, qui s'efface, que je retiens sans portant y parvenir._

_Je ris, le néglige :_

_- A quoi bon alors ?_

_Je regarde ce père, enfermé derrière sa vitre de verre. Mais où est-il ? En Junsu, partout où s'élève sa musique, en moi sans doute. En a-t-il vraiment encore le droit ?_

_Je sais qu'il nous faudra nous en libérer. Pour que Junsu puisse chanter sans fin, il faudra qu'il apprenne que son père est en lui. Dans le recoin de cet œil, dans les sonorités de ce rire, même dans l'infini de ces doigts. Que quoi qu'il chante, son père en sera toujours l'origine, la source, la fondation. _

_Que de lui est né un gamin, et une mélodie, et des yeux sombres. De lui est née cette musique ardente, fougueuse, qui demeure à mes côtés, cette âme à la frontière des sons qui dévore sa vie. Que de lui est né un homme si précieux, aux inflexions si surprenantes._

_Un homme dont la vie, jouée sur un monde en noir et blanc, deviendrait alors une explosion de puissance et d'émotions. Je chuchote simplement, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé les mots et qu'ensembles nous apprenons à les utiliser :_

_- Tu lui dois ta vie, et ta musique. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que c'est en jouant ta propre mélodie que tu lui rends le plus beau des hommages ?_

_Junsu se tait, ses yeux sans fond se perdent dans les miens pour tenter de comprendre. Liens ineffaçables, irremplaçables. J'aurais voulu nier qu'un homme un jour fut à l'origine de mon corps. De ces mains si fines qui ne tremblent jamais, de ces sens aiguisés qui perçoivent tout. J'aurais voulu cracher sur cette vérité, je comprends en même temps que je n'en ai pas le droit non plus._

_Ils sont en nous. Trop, pas assez, ils s'inscrivent jusque dans la voix de nos émotions. Nos mélodies.  
>Ils sont en nous. Juste alors comprendre cette vérité simple. Juste accepter ce lien. Avant de laisser place à l'oubli pour être réellement nous-mêmes. <em>

_Guérir._

_Junsu me regarde, je devine qu'il a compris. J'ai refusé d'accorder à mon père la place que je lui devais. Il a refusé de le considérer simplement comme un père. Fausses mesures, faux-pas maladroits. Dans nos corps s'inscrivent leurs vies._

_J'ai voulu tout rejeter pour n'être plus que moi-même, il a voulu tout repousser pour ne jamais être lui-même. Nos chutes sont semblables, nos égratignures différentes. Je le serre contre moi, nous pleurons tous les deux à présent, comme deux hommes nouveaux qui réalisent que leurs erreurs sont réparables._

_Qu'il existe, en nous et hors de nous, cet espoir de pouvoir vivre un jour. Simplement vivre, et graver de nos doigts l'histoire apaisée de nos âmes._

_Dans une chambre aux murs peints, je trouve le corps fatigué d'une femme - d'une mère -, un souffle saccadé, et un regard bienveillant. __La lumière pâle du ciel repousse l'obscurité de ses quelques rides, ses yeux impénétrables cherchent, se posent sur lui. De sa main brûlante il a prit la sienne, plus petite, plus rêche, peut-être plus endurante. De ses yeux ardents il la réchauffe, délivre dans l'air les volutes de sa voix claire.  
>Le regard, doucement, se pose sur moi. Je suis incapable de dire si elle m'a reconnu incapable surtout de comprendre mon souffle qui s'accélère, mon ventre qui pulse, mes lèvres raidies.<em>

_Que voit-elle, que devine-t-elle au fond des yeux indomptables que je lui adresse ? Sans doute ce cri aigu et strident qui se jette à l'infini, quand le silence est le plus précieux. Sans doute les larmes sombres de deux frères déchirés, cette porte qui se ferme en claquant pour ne plus s'ouvrir. Sans doute le poids que portent mes épaules, celui d'un adulte qui n'eut jamais l'occasion d'être un enfant. J'ai voulu vivre, être libre, ma mère représentait pour moi cette banalité à refuser, cette impasse sombre d'où même mon père avait voulu s'échapper. Mais la réalité, cette souffrance qui j'ai lu dans chacun de nos yeux, qui la possède ? J'en veux à mon père, à ma mère, à moi-même. J'en veux au monde qui se dérobe, malhonnête. J'en veux au temps qui passe et qui n'éclaire rien. _

_Je la regarde, défiant. Peut-elle le comprendre ? Les mères n'ont pas le pouvoir d'expliquer. Ni même celui d'entourer, de protéger, de repousser. Et pourtant ?_

_Tout les oppose. Elle a l'air d'avoir tant vécu ! Alors qu'elle regarde son fils, cet homme maladroit, ses yeux se teintent d'une douceur discrète, d'un bonheur qui se consume. Elle lui demande d'une voix hachée de jouer encore. Junsu se lève, en passant à côté de moi il délivre un peu de sa chaleur. Les notes se glissent partout, les sensations nous font frémir de surprise, et de trouble. _

_Le chant de l'absent doucement se lève et prend sa place entre nous. Déchiré par la nausée, je lui souhaite de s'asseoir sur ce lit. De caresser sa femme, d'enlacer son fils, de seulement me regarder. Et de partir, sans un bruit, de se taire._

_De ne jamais revenir ailleurs que dans ce rire, ou ces yeux. Ces yeux._

_L'absent chante et entre nous pleure pour ce que nous sommes. L'absent chante et sans doute voudrait-il seulement se taire, regarder de ses yeux d'ébènes nos vies agitées. L'absent chante et prie pour avoir droit au silence, pour que d'autres voix se fassent entendre des voix si chères. _

_Je ne sais plus qui de lui ou de moi hurle ce refrain ! La main rêche de la mère - de la vie ? – se pose sur la mienne, que je surprends à frémir. Elle me regarde, de toute sa chaleur, elle veut apaiser la tempête qu'elle devine en moi. Se redresse, comme on emprisonne le temps. A mon oreille elle chuchote :_

_- Laisse-le. Il a compris dans tes yeux que tout ceci à trop duré. Ecoute plutôt. _

_Mon souffle s'arrête. Ou ma nausée. Jamais les mains de Junsu n'ont-elles volées aussi vite. Jamais les notes, ces essences de vies, n'ont-elles dévorées à ce point les frontières. _

_Son frère s'immobilise à l'entrée, sa mère se fige dans l'entrée. L'absent devient présent. Dans le déluge des émotions qu'il déverse, c'est la vie elle-même qu'il découvre ! D'une danse effrénée du poignet, il rend un instant à son père toute son intensité. Devant moi, autour, en moi, je découvre la force de ce qui fut ce père pour Junsu. La vraie force. Ce que peut être un guide, un maître, un ami, ce que signifie ce simple mot « père » et qu'aucun dictionnaire n'a pu m'apprendre. Déraciné je me lève, me précipite, pose mes mains sur l'ébène vibrant du piano.  
>Puise le courage de comprendre, d'apprendre, presque de regretter. Et alors que les frontières du monde des morts semblent s'entrouvrir sous les doigts de Junsu, alors que le piano même semble brûler de vie, j'apprends doucement à aimer cet homme qui me donna la vie. Juste quelques secondes, le temps de remercier, peut-être pardonner, le temps d'aimer ce qu'il aurait pu être et de deviner ce qu'il n'a jamais été.<em>

_Junsu a gémit, ses mains en plein vol frémissent. Faiblissent. Sur une touche noire, une larme tombe dans un bruit léger, glisse, caresse le blanc. Le lac de ses yeux s'inonde et déborde dans le tumulte. Il préfère fermer les yeux, comme les enfants : il laisse alors à ses mains terminer seules leur danse. Je crois entendre les rugissements d'un requiem, crois voir chacun frémir._

_Junsu tremble de tout son corps, comme s'il était devenu bourreau. Ses bras fléchissent de fatigue, comme vidés de tout ce qu'ils ont offert au silence.  
><em>

_Junsu pleure et un instant me regarde, égaré derrière l'éclipse de ses larmes. Si profondément que je recule, heurte derrière moi un pan de mur. Intensément, comme s'il voulait m'offrir un présent à jamais éphémère._

_Junsu suffoque et de ses doigts fait retomber la vie, dans une douceur sombre et chaude. Tendrement, presque en chuchotant, il referme les portes qu'il avait ouvertes en grand. Puisque rien ni personne ne pourra en sortir, puisque ce monde n'est pas encore le sien, puisqu'il faut finalement vaincre…_

_Junsu étouffe mais puise en lui, en moi, en nous pour achever sa triste besogne. Sous ses doigts, j'entends alors le claquement de cette porte qu'il avait tant retenu, en échange de sa paix. Sous ses mains, je perçois le silence affolant qui demeure de ce côté. Parmi les vivants, les condamnés à rester._

_Junsu chancelle, glisse en arrière, terrorisé par le néant que laisse celui qui est parti. Epouvanté par cette solitude nouvelle, par ce silence vide de tout sens._

_Junsu vacille et tombe sans un bruit dans mes bras, pâle comme un cadavre. Pourtant ardent. Sur sa joue une de mes larmes trace son chemin, alors que résonnent encore en mi les dernières notes de ce chant si puissant. Hommage, respect et amour._

_Un chant d'adieu._

* * *

><p>-<em> Il faut qu'il se repose.<em>

_Son frère est encore bouleversé, sa voix sonne d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Près du lit, je laisse ma main parcourir la joue si blanche, glisser sur les yeux apaisés dont les paupières tremblent à peine. _

-_ Etait-ce le bon choix ?_

_- Il aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps. Il est temps à présent pour lui de s'apprendre._

_Junsu dort, un sommeil profond et plein de vie. Je sais que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. Qu'importe si c'est un inconnu que je retrouverais, qu'importe ce que sera le chant imprécis et confus. J'ai appris autant que lui de cette descente au plus bas. Je laisse ma voix trop grave et rêche couper le silence :_

_- Il faut que je parte._

_Une voix derrière moi m'arrache un sursaut, comme si souvent. La seule voix féminine :_

_- Merci pour tout._

_Tout les oppose. Je retrouve pourtant en elle un peu de cette lueur fière, confiante, un peu de ce regard assuré, un morceau de cette douceur discrète qui sans doute berça mon enfance._

_Mère impuissante, présente cependant. Mère repoussée, à mes côtés sans cesse. Mère bafouée, balayée par une haine maladive. _

_Elles sont en nous. Modestes et simples, berceau d'une enfance qui chavire.  
>Elles sont en nous. Sensibles et furtives, elles tentent de leurs aiguilles de recoudre en vain un monde qui s'écroule. Pilier de nos forces nouvelles.<em>

_Je gronde alors, trop ému et reconnaissant pour l'éviter :_

_- Je dois partir. _

_Elle sourit, si frêle, serre ma main et mon cœur en même temps :_

_- A bientôt. Nous nous reverrons à Berlin._

_- Je l'espère de tout cœur._

_Lorsqu'elle la lâche, sa douceur me poursuit encore. La douceur de ceux qui ont vécu, souffert, et qui protègent. La douceur des mères._

* * *

><p><em>La neige, coriace, refuse de fondre. Le petit appartement retrouve ma solitude et ma fumée, mon souffle qui se saccade avec mon jeu. Rien n'a changé ?<br>J'attends.  
>Il ne reste qu'un concert, le dernier, et toutes nos répétitions sont avalées par le temps et par Junsu qui ne rentre pas. Alors je laisse trainer mon âme dans ce lieu où demeure son odeur.<em>

_Je le sais, je le sens déjà. Nous avons changés._

_J'ai en moi des souvenirs si puissants ! Le rire parfois s'élève au creux d'une oreille, et de mes notes je tente de décrire à nouveaux ces yeux au cœur de la lumière pâle. Ces yeux._

_J'ai en moi une paix profonde. Plus étrange encore.  
>J'ai en moi un cœur qui pulse de toutes ses forces, presque assourdissant, comme si cela était devenu facile. J'ai envie de le hurler, que ces mots traversent tout pour le rejoindre : <em>

_« Reviens, Junsu ! Sens notre vie si simple qui embrase… Reviens, je veux te prouver que tes yeux m'ont guérit !  
>Reviens, jouons pour le monde le simple chant de nos vies.<br>Reviens, et jamais plus je n'aurais peur de la nuit… »_


	9. 4ème Mouvement partie 2

_B_onjour à tous ! Voici donc le dernier mouvement de cette deuxième partie, avec le sombre Junsu ^^ C'est un peu la fin (presque, en fait, vraiment pas loin) de deux ou trois mois d'expérience totale, puisque tout était très flou au départ, sauf ma volonté de mettre des mots sur la musique. Tout n'a pas toujours été facile, et je me dois de remercier celles qui m'ont fait arriver ici, la grande Pikanox qui est la guide de ma plume (ton soutien est un don sacré du ciel, comme tout ce qui te constitue 33) ainsi que ma chère RedOcean, qui m'a énormément appris et donné, et fait vivre de ses réactions cette petite fic... Merkiiii à vous deux vous êtes des anges !  
>Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! <p>

Je voudrais dédier ceci (même si c'est peu) au Maître qui guide mes doigts hésitants sur ce monde que j'honore. ^^

Et sur ce... **Enjoy it ! *****

* * *

><p><strong><em>4<em>_ème__ Mouvement_**

_Je me souviens d'une aube aux côtés de Yoochun. Le vent de l'orage nocturne tombé, entre les bruissements de nos corps en éveil, le petit piano recueillait les vestiges légers de nos cauchemars sous nos doigts fiévreux. Nos mains, facétieuses, liaient ente nous les restes d'une fusion trop fugace. Il me savait emporté, toujours précipité. Il avait senti, sous mon jeu, le chaos qui me poursuivait parfois, qu'il partageait souvent._

_Le chaos des cœurs écorchés._

_Je me souviens de cette aube, il avait arrêté de jouer, ses yeux dans la lumière neuve semblaient rire de nos fragilités. Il avait soupiré._

_« Regarde, Junsu. » De ses doigts qui ne tremblaient jamais, il montrait l'infini des touches noires. Et moi, impatient et hâtif, je cherchais en elles sans rien trouver. « Lorsque les opposés se retrouvent, perdent-ils leurs éclats ? » Inquiet, insatisfait, j'avais laissé mon regard sombre errer. Juste quelques secondes, juste le temps de comprendre.  
><em>_L'aube se levait et ses reflets imprévisibles vacillaient. Le jour naissant entrait en silence dans la pièce. Une grande partition trônait devant nous, que nous n'avions même pas cherchés à lire. Etranges lueurs de la vie : sur les touches d'ébènes, les reflets pâles de la partition semblaient se fondre. Au cœur de ce monde sombre, les éclats blancs demeuraient, entrecoupés de notes à peine lisibles. Blanc au cœur du noir. Noir au cœur du blanc. Tout perdait son sens.  
><em>_Entre ce qui est ombre et illusion, entre ce qui est perpétuel et éphémère, entre nos croyances et nos doutes. Où se raccrocher pour trouver les vérités ? Longtemps j'ai cru échapper aux égarements, poursuivant pourtant un rêve vain. Interminablement j'ai voulu repousser l'impossible, âme errante qui refuse de se retrouver. En fermant doucement la porte de ma demeure d'enfance, laissant derrière moi un frère soulagé et une mère allégée, je me suis senti comme ces touches noires sous les lueurs de l'aube : imprégné de cette lumière blanche discrète, transformé, cependant encore moi-même._

_Depuis que j'ai repoussé mon père, depuis que j'ai rendu sa voix au ciel, le rendant muet, j'ai dû guider mes mains maladroites pour trouver le chemin de mon cœur. Elles qui ignoraient tout de lui ! Elles qui fouillaient l'ailleurs, je les renvoyais sans pitié, acharné, vers mon intérieur inexploré. Sans cesse j'ai cherché à relier mon âme vierge à mes doigts, sans cesse j'ai cru désespérer face à cette musique vide de tout intérêt. Que mettre en elle ? Je lui enlevais celui qui m'avait emmené en ses secrets ! Tour à tour traître et inconnu, je la forçais à recueillir les déluges de mes faiblesses…_

_Pourquoi les musiciens jouent-ils ? Parce qu'ils sont blessés, parce qu'ils fuient ce monde pour d'autres, parce que c'est ce qu'il leur manque pour être complets ?_

_Je reviens, tout entier empli de noirs et de blancs, seulement fourbu de constater que les réponses me restent refusées. Je reviens, il ne reste que l'espoir. Cela fait quelques mois que j'ai cru approcher le bonheur, l'accrocher. Le temps passe et me nargue, chuchote à mon oreille les mots de la fin. Je reviens parce que Yoochun est venu à moi, parce qu'une dernière fois je vais pouvoir assister au spectacle inoubliable de ses mains._

_Guérison vaine, qui ne connait pas de fin. À trop regarder à mes pieds, de peur de trébucher, j'ai cessé de regarder l'horizon. À présent je le brave, comment empêcher mes chutes, mon corps qui peine à se relever ? J'avance, tout entier mélange de deux couleurs. J'aurais voulu que tout devienne limpide, que mon père en partant soulève ce voile qui me pèse et m'aveugle. Ce voile de questions vaines et blessées que son départ a provoqué._

_Rien n'est si simple, n'est-ce pas ? Berlin est encore calme, déjà trop bruyante. Ce soir, la salle sera pleine, immense et brûlante. Je n'aurais rien à lui offrir ! Les voix effacées, je sais que mon chant restera aussi insignifiant que ce cœur qui pulse. Cette âme qui se consume d'une vie qu'elle ne parvient pas à comprendre._

_J'ai peur déjà, je sens mes mains trembler, tout au bout de mes bras. Fiévreux et déséquilibré, je me jette dans l'escalier, en tentant d'oublier ce vertige qui me reprend souvent._

_La peur du vide._

_Je suffoque. Il faut que je cesse de baisser les yeux sur mon âme, au risque d'y tomber. Comme un puits profond dont l'eau stagnante terrifierait. Je gravis les escaliers. Frappe trois coups à la porte, trois coups tremblants de mes mains fragiles. Il ne reste qu'à attendre que la porte s'ouvre enfin, qu'une dernière fois le temps s'arrête à deux. Juste briser encore les chaines du temps, oublier ces obstacles que je ne sais pas franchir._

_Les lèvres de Yoochun m'accueillent, empressées. J'ai craint un instant d'avoir perdu ce qui l'attirait, il est là pourtant. Ses mains trop sûres qui courent sur mon dos, ses yeux qui se jettent dans le gouffre de mon regard, son souffle qui délivre l'odeur de cette vie qu'il consume. Il est là pourtant, plus lumineux que jamais, presque éblouissant le recoin de ses yeux sourit et ses boucles dansent. Il murmure avec chaleur :_

_- J'ai cru que Berlin devrait se passer de toi._

_Je me blottis dans son cou, là où les boucles s'évanouissent sur la chair blanche._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Yoochun ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire ?_

_Il rit encore, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Cette sauvagerie indomptable s'est faite plus discrète, comme si chaque réponse était une onde de douceur dont il se nourrissait._

_- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu es déjà différent : il n'y a plus que toi dans ces yeux, Junsu. Et ils me semblent plus profonds encore que d'habitude._

_Je lui souris. Il a retrouvé son père sans doute, et sa mère, lorsque j'ai dû les perdre tous deux. Il a pu prendre le temps d'oublier. Puisque les rancunes s'évadent, puisque les plaies cicatrisent, puisque c'est l'espoir qui nous fait vivre : _

_- Tu es beau, Yoochun. Tu n'as jamais été plus beau qu'aujourd'hui._

_- Toi non plus. Tu es devenu fragile, Junsu. Laisse-moi tenter de te rencontrer à nouveau._

_Je murmure, comme ces paroles dont on a peur et qu'on préfère livrer au silence :_

_- Je ne sais plus qui je suis…_

_Sa voix grave en moi la mélodie légère de sa guérison :_

_- Tu apprendras._

_Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Nous sommes chacun trop ancien et trop neuf, comme si tout était à redécouvrir. Il a compris mes doutes, mes gestes maladroits. Il a senti que je ne me faisais plus confiance et que je me refusais. Il sait qu'il ne reste qu'un pas, laisse alors nos corps danser pour cette musique qui ne demande rien. _

_Lorsqu'il se penche au-dessus de moi, ses boucles capturent l'obscurité et la ramène à moi. Il n'y a plus que lui, et moi, les mouvements lents et retenus de nos corps. Je me laisse doucement enivrer par son souffle rauque, ses yeux mêmes sont devenus éblouissants et plongent en moi. Je me refuse à pleurer, m'oblige à oublier. Mon père m'a guidé partout, au plus loin dans la musique. Mais sous les mains de Yoochun, au creux de l'harmonie de nos corps, avait-il sa place ?_

_Nous vivions côte à côte, aveuglés, dans le seul espoir de pouvoir guérir de cette solitude maladive, de puiser en l'autre la moitié de ce qu'il nous manquait. D'apprendre à vivre ici, parmi les hommes. De comprendre comment vivre là-bas, dans la musique._

_Les lumières capturées, les chemins parcourus, mon âme nouvelle bat simplement pour ce que Yoochun est devenu. Elle convoitait ce qu'il était, à présent elle se nourrit de ce qu'il possède._

_J'ai appris seul à aimer. Le lien qui nous unis est devenu chaque jour plus fort, plus nécessaire, nous pensions qu'il était devenu notre seul remède. Mais Yoochun, apaisé et lumineux, est encore près de moi à enlacer mon obscurité ! Et alors que le désir s'empare de moi en vagues brûlantes, alors que l'appel de sa peau se fait violent, je respire la réalité qui nous lie. Nous voulions guérir, pour la paix, et la musique. Pour vivre en ce monde. Mais peut-être aussi, si simplement, pour pouvoir rester côte à côte sans pourtant se gêner. Blessés, nous n'y parvenions pas. Guéris, enfin maîtres de nos vies, me laissera-t-il une place ? Juste quelques touches, quelques octaves. Juste la moitié de son monde, une partie de son passé et présent. Quelques grammes d'avenir. Me laissera-t-il effleurer encore, sans presque le faire exprès, ses mains audacieuses en pleine course ? _

_Yoochun, étranger à ces questions qui me traversent et me minent, passe ses doigts sur mes yeux, m'oblige à les fermer :_

_- Je vais finir par m'y noyer._

_Je pleure. Les sanglots d'un désir que je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Même les yeux fermés, sa lumière demeure, jusque dans son souffle. Non plus celui d'un mourant, de celui qui peine à soupirer, mais celui qui respire la vie elle-même, quitte à s'étouffer. Ses mains, ses cheveux parcourent mon corps et les questions s'effacent sous leurs chemins. Je fais de même, attisé, révolté, je le retrouve et le rencontre. Les yeux fermés, je revois cette salle obscure, mon dos sur le piano tiède, le ballet de nos souffles. Les yeux fermés, j'ose me souvenir de n'avoir été que moi-même, pris en étau entre la puissance de ces corps. Je tremble, ses mains chuchotent à nouveau. Connaissent-elles mon corps aussi bien que ce clavier de noirs et de blancs ? Ses mains susurrent, me réapprennent à me connaître. Se moquent de mes faiblesses._

_Entre deux respirations, Yoochun me guide vers mon propre corps et ses vérités simples, vers ce qui devient évident, entre les éclats de lumières et d'ombres. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Je rapproche son corps, au plus près, et je fixe sur les dessins de son oreille, absolue :_

_- Merci._

_Et ses mains sans frémir tracent sur moi une mélodie qui me ressemble, simple et attisée. Comme ces frontières qu'il repousse, pour se perdre de bonheur. Comme nos corps qui s'égarent et naufragent._

_Une naïve et puissante mélodie de vie._

* * *

><p><em>La brume glacée qui enserre Berlin se lève enfin, ne demeurent que les volutes qui s'échappent encore, discrètes, du souffle de Yoochun. Par la porte du fond, par les couloirs sombres qui mènent aux loges, nous laissons traîner nos pas. Il ne cesse de sourire. L'angoisse rampe autour de moi, m'étouffe, comme cet air glacial qui pèse sur toute la ville et nous poursuit. A travers deux rideaux sombres, j'aperçois l'immensité de la salle. Sous les projecteurs, cette marée humaine se transforme, perds ses contours : esquisse de visages, fresque de sombre et de pâle. Mais ici, vide et en attente, elle rit de mes terreurs et m'offre à voir ses vérités. Nous sommes en Allemagne, pour notre dernier concert, je vais laisser danser mes doigts pour des milliers d'oreilles. Des doigts qui ne savent même plus où puiser !<em>

_- Junsu._

_Il me regarde. Dans ces yeux qui se font méfiants, je devine qu'il est tendu. Que même cette fumée qu'il aime à respirer ne lui apporte pas la paix._

_Les loges sont spacieuses et tristes, il n'y a qu'un petit piano pour les rendre vivantes. Je me sens vide, presque invisible. Il n'y a que ce reflet au fond de ses yeux noirs qui m'assure de ma présence. Le silence est lourd, comme nos cœurs, je chuchote pour les faire taire :_

_- Que donnes-tu quand tu joues ?_

_Il sourit, presque tendrement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi._

_- Je ne donne rien, je prends._

_Je me souviens comme il aime la musique, comme il se nourrit de tout ce qu'elle possède._

_- Tu parles pourtant de toi à ceux qui t'écoutent._

_- Je parle à la musique._

_Je soupire, lâche prise. Il n'y a personne en ce monde qui trouvera les réponses pour moi._

_- Yoochun._

_Son doigt sur mes lèvres arrête l'incessante litanie de mes peurs._

_- Tais-toi. Tu as les réponses, laisse les venir à toi._

_Les coups légers à la porte me font frémir comme autrefois. Nos destins de musiciens y sont liés, nos vies où les portes s'ouvrent et se ferment sans cesse ! Mon frère et ma mère me rendent visite alors que le soleil fuit le monde derrière la fenêtre. Dans le crépuscule, le sourire de Junho retient la chaleur. Je fonds dans son étreinte, comme pour y puiser une moitié de force qu'il me manquerait encore. Nous étions deux à l'origine, je me retrouve seul. Vulnérable. J'ai tout quitté ce soir, il ne reste plus que moi dans ce corps trop maigre, dans cette âme fêlée. Il ne reste plus qu'un moi à reconstruire. Aurais-je la force ? L'absent n'est nulle part ailleurs que dans nos souvenirs trop lourds. La nuit qui tombe n'apporte rien de plus qu'une brise légère. À présent la porte des morts ne s'ouvrira plus sous mes doigts. Qu'avons-nous fait ! L'angoisse m'arrache de la réalité, les doigts rêches de ma mère, sur mes joues creuses, tentent de la retenir encore._

_- Junho._

_- Junsu._

_- Pourquoi venir aujourd'hui ?_

_Son souffle s'empare de mon front, y fait danser mes mèches d'ébènes. Comme les vents brûlants d'été._

_- Je voulais juste vous entendre, tous les deux._

_- Je n'ai rien à faire entendre, Junho !_

_- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Si j'ai parié, ce n'est pas parce que je voulais gagner._

_Ma joue accueille de nouveau son doigt, qui y trace sa sincérité :_

_- Si j'ai parié, c'est parce que je voulais que tu te battes._

_- Contre quoi, Junho, et contre qui ?_

_- Peu importe. Contre ce qui t'empêche d'avancer._

_Il me serre contre lui, si simplement. Comme dans les temps oubliés de l'enfance, quand nos peurs communes nous faisaient croire qu'un seul corps pour deux serait plus puissant._

_Il embrasse mon front, le pli de mon œil. Seulement alors il murmure :_

_- Tes yeux brûlent de musique._

_La porte se referme, leur présence demeure pourtant, jusqu'aux sons qui empliront l'espace pour eux, ce soir. Je cours alors dans les couloirs sombres, jusqu'à respirer l'air froid de la nuit. Jusqu'à sourire de mon souffle qui se fait pâle lui-aussi, comme une trace de l'amour étrange qui m'a conduit ici. Mon regard s'empare du ciel, enfin, je respire la paix pour qu'elle grave dans mon cœur la mélodie de son passage. Les graviers qui crissent m'annoncent l'arrivée de Yoochun, qui recouvre l'emprise de la nuit par la blancheur immaculée de ses respirations. Identique et différent. Il est revenu autre de sa quête, mais rien n'a pourtant changé. Et moi, éternel second, me nourrit de sa présence sans jamais l'égaler… Le clair de Lune naissant accueille notre silence. Monde de noirs et de blancs, du prologue de nos vies à leur épilogue, maître de toutes nos sensations. La musique est partout, dans chaque harmonie de ce monde. Nos regards se croisent et se chuchotent. L'heure avance, la cigarette lentement se consume, l'épilogue rampe vers nous. C'est déjà la fin de notre histoire, le début de tant d'autres. Nos regards se font rieurs, ils demandent à voix basse : épilogue ou apogée ? La musique est partout, dans l'harmonie de notre échange. Yoochun tend sa main, à peine éclairée par la lune trop pleine, j'y glisse la mienne, à peine cachée par l'obscurité trop épaisse. Il est l'heure de rejoindre ce monde, pour qu'une fois encore nous arrêtions le temps. Une dernière fois._

* * *

><p><em>Je m'empare sans un mot de mon costume noir. Celui de Yoochun traîne sur une chaise, rien n'a changé depuis notre rencontre : les mots deviennent inutiles quand la musique appelle. Sur le petit clavier il laisse ses doigts courir un moment, remplir le silence trop vaste de ces loges immenses. Je les observe. <em>

_Plumes d'ivoires en liberté._

_Je ne parviens pas à remettre sur moi cette obscurité qui fût le berceau de la voix des morts. Je veux quitter celui que j'ai été, et qu'il m'est interdit à présent de rester. Dans un élan de panique je pose ma main tremblante sur la sienne, en pleine vitesse. Le son se meurt, et mon ventre se tord d'un incompréhensible manque. _

_- Yoochun._

_Il a compris, ou deviné. La paix qui l'habite est un baume à nos deux âmes, et sans un mot il me tend son costume. Blanc._

_- Tu te souviens ?_

_Je murmure en réponse :_

_- Ombres ou illusions ?_

_- Illusions. Rien de ce monde n'est vraiment noir, ni blanc. La musique en est l'union._

_Ma voix se meurt, inutile. Je passe un à un les vêtements dont la blancheur m'oppresse encore, le miroir me renvoie celui que je n'ai jamais été : lumineux. Je tente d'oublier la neige, et son ironie glacée, ne persiste plus que l'infini des sons sur le corps dévoilé du piano. Dans nos reflets légers, je le regarde s'entourer de noir, chercher la réponse de mes yeux. L'obscurité n'éteint rien à sa lumière. Au contraire. Elle l'entoure et la ravive, leur danse se fait hypnotique. Entouré de nuit, elle devient intense. Je me glisse dans ses bras alors que trois coups légers sont frappés à notre porte._

_« Vingt minutes, messieurs. » _

_Il s'assoit d'un seul mouvement, pose sa main gauche sur le clavier. M'attire près de lui. Ses doigts cherchent, caressent les touches, s'emparent des graves. Plumes d'ivoires en suspension._

_J'entends la nuit, sa profondeur et son mystère. La beauté de cette obscurité qui lui faisait si peur. Je vibre avec lui, me laisse troubler, emporter ! Et puisqu'il faut une Lune pour que les nuits soient belles, puisqu'il faut que je sois cette lumière… Mes doigts m'échappent et chantent._

_Nos deux corps, l'un contre l'autre. Nos deux mains seulement, peu importe alors à qui elles appartiennent. _

_Jamais le clair de Lune n'a été si beau._

_« Quinze minutes, messieurs. » _

_Yoochun s'empare du piano, laisse ses mains voler en liberté. J'admire, comme un dernier sursaut, cette confiance et cette aisance. Yoochun trébuchait, aux côtés des vivants. Il n'y avait que la musique qui le faisait se tenir droit, qui recueillait les secrets de son âme et les cauchemars de son esprit. Jamais il n'avait pu jusqu'alors comprendre ce monde, jamais ne s'était-il livré à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ces mélodies qu'il faisait naître. Et aujourd'hui ? Son pas hésitant promène sa timidité parmi les hommes, ses doigts cherchent toujours les frontières les plus lointaines du monde des sons. Seulement, sa peur est devenue curiosité. La musique, lieu des rêves les plus fous, des expériences les plus insensées, est devenu un monde de paix. Les hommes, alors, sont à explorer ! Sauvage, il est devenu serein. Sa lumière est de celle qui paraît douce, son souffle est de celui qui effleure. Je regarde cet homme, de toutes mes forces, comme pour graver en moi ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est devenu, comme pour me prouver que la guérison, infime et timide, existe pourtant._

_Comme pour me convaincre que l'espoir n'est pas un mensonge._

_« Dix minutes, messieurs. » _

_Il se lève, me cède sa place d'un sourire tranquille. M'embrasse. Notre lien passionnel s'est fait plus léger aussi, une fusion qui ne laisse place qu'à la tendresse. Je devine, au fond de ses yeux, que jamais plus il ne sera capable de gifler. La violence, la sienne et celle du monde, sont devenues dérisoires. L'éclat de ce regard le hurle. Parce que tout ce qu'il haïssait a changé de visage, parce que son malaise ne pouvait rien changer au monde, parce que les mensonges n'existent que là où il y a des vérités. Je m'assois, maudis mes mains tremblantes, et ce cœur qui pulse de mal-être. Je n'ai jamais haï autre chose que la mort. Cette âme impulsive, incomprise, s'empare de tout et chuchote sans cesse son malheur. Je joue. Cette âme qui voulait vivre, juste s'animer et briller, juste le temps d'un morceau ! Mes doigts sur le clavier tracent des volutes indescriptibles._

_Le temps d'une mélodie, le tempo d'une vie._

_Ce cœur qui ne demandait qu'à battre au rythme d'un chant d'avenir._

_Ces doigts qui ne souhaitaient que transformer ce qui pulse en moi, pour qu'ainsi tout soit relié. Entre le sourire du piano qui s'offre et l'audace d'une jeunesse ardente, entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre la musique et les mots._

_Rien de tout cela n'est un combat. Il n'existe que des unions. J'ai voulu me battre contre la mort, quitte à l'apprivoiser, j'ai perdu de sens mes propres vérités._

_« Cinq minutes, messieurs. »_

_Mes doigts se figent. Déjà ? Je me retourne, surprends quelques larmes au fond des yeux de Yoochun. Sa voix pulse de chaleur et d'une note que je ne connais pas :_

_- C'est magnifique, Junsu. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais dit ça ?_

_- Je ne savais pas…_

_Il rit, j'aurais pu jouer ce rire en quelques notes, puissantes et précieuses, légers morceaux de bonheur trop peu entrevus._

_- Nous ne savions rien._

_Je me glisse près de lui. Il fait nuit à présent, seule la petite lampe, près du miroir, m'offre à voir les contours de son visage. Son sourire. Ses mains trop sages, dans mon dos, calment et apaisent mes tremblements. Le temps ne se rattrape pas, il rappelle sans cesse que tout a une fin. Comme les plus beaux concertos que le monde eût donné. Comme cette étreinte dont je vais devoir me défaire, pour avancer, tenter de me découvrir. Mais le temps, entre deux mesures mornes, sait offrir des instants simples d'harmonies. Yoochun, près de mon oreille, laisse un surprenant contretemps égrener les secondes._

_- Je t'aime._

_Sans doute me sent-il frémir, sans doute entend-il mon souffle qui se saccade avec l'émotion. Il y a mille et une façons d'aimer, mon père a su me l'apprendre._

_Et celle-ci… ?_

_« Il est l'heure, messieurs. »_

* * *

><p><em>La salle chuchote et murmure son attente. Même le rideau, sur la scène, frémit d'impatience. Mes mains, mes jambes tremblent d'incertitude et d'hésitation. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour que les notes de ce concerto m'envahissent les doigts, l'esprit, l'âme tout entière. Je n'ai qu'à soupirer pour m'entendre jouer, sentir ces notes noires se décoller de leur berceau blanc pour se fondre dans le silence. Nous avions répétés sans relâche, pour ce dernier concert. Mais mon père était encore là ! Je l'abandonne pour l'épilogue, m'en détache pour me sentir neuf. Et Seul. Nous sommes à deux enjambées de la lumière. Le petit orchestre à corde de Berlin s'installe et se prépare, renvoie la lumière de leurs longs archets qui découpent le temps. Le violoncelle fredonne de sa voix grave, deux violons égrènent la plainte d'une note pincée, surprise. Yoochun dévore des yeux se spectacle, je le savoure des oreilles. Cherche à suivre le son lorsqu'il s'échappe, lorsqu'il se faufile entre chaque grain de peau de notre public. Je le sais, je le sens, j'ai déjà changé. Ce bonheur sourd de sentir la musique s'accrocher à ma peau, me réclamer, m'appeler. Il semble devenu plus fort. Irrésistible. Elle me cherche, doucement, elle demeure près de moi alors que j'y suis seul.<em>

_Les premiers sièges, les premiers visages, capturent un peu de cette lumière qui nous est donnée. Au travers du jeu des couleurs, de ces yeux avides et déjà brillants, deux croissants de lune me fixent avec espoir. Un espoir sans nom._

_Me fixent ? Je saisis la main de Yoochun, la presse avec une douceur que je m'ignorais. Et lorsqu'il se penche, couvre un instant son visage de ces boucles indomptables, je confie à son oreille une mélodie qui me donne envie de pleurer :_

_- Yoochun. Au premier rang._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_Au son de sa voix, à la chaleur de sa main et de son souffle, et même à l'éclat de ses yeux, je devine que la vérité possède sa place, à présent. Et pour la première fois. Je la fait naître de ces cordes qui sommeillent en moi :_

_- Il y a ton père._

_Il se redresse, lentement, sans aucune violence. L'orchestre installé, le silence a établi ses éphémères quartiers. Il nous attend. Toute cette salle nous attend. Alors nous nous avançons, faisons naître les légers crépitements, comme les feux lorsqu'ils se réveillent. Je me retourne vers lui, à demi-inquiet, en attente. Son regard a parcouru lentement le premier rang, et termine sa course, s'immobilise. Dans les yeux lumineux de Yoochun, la haine s'est consumée, peut-être évadée. Dans leur éclat se fixe la première joie de se sentir écouté, la reconnaissance légère, l'amour tardif et trop discret. Et ses lèvres frémissent. Entre le père, et le fils, se joue le temps du souvenir. Un recommencement, ou un pardon. Entre eux se tisse un sourire simple._

_Simple et pur, comme celui qui nous fait face, de noirs et de blancs. Tu l'as compris aussi, Yoochun ? Il est temps de reprendre, de se redécouvrir, de laisser derrière nous nos craintes, nos rancunes, nos attentes piétinées. Temps de comprendre le monde avec nos propres âmes. Tu souris, Yoochun, tu souris à ton passé et à tout ce qui t'a blessé ! Spontané, enflammé, j'en fais de même, vers la vie de cette salle et l'ensemble de ces cœurs qui pulsent à m'écouter. Nous croyions cela impossible. Regarde-nous, à présent. Nous sourions de toute notre âme, prêts à donner, à recevoir, à partager.  
><em>_Enfin.  
><em>_Prêts à jouer._

_Une voix de femme, claire et chaude, annonce cette première partie pendant que Yoochun me regarde, les yeux embués. Deux pianos à queue se font face, semblant se mélanger, se frôler. Immenses, puissants, intenses. Un noir, et un blanc. La musique dans nos yeux dépasse les mots. Choisir sera si simple ! L'espoir nous a été rendu. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous asseyons._

_Moi, au cœur des noirs dans mon costume blanc. Lui, lumineux au cœur de la lumière, le costume noir se jouant de sa présence. Nous sommes tout entier maîtres de deux couleurs. Un silence léger, et la jeune violoniste conclue en souriant, d'un geste ample de son bras fin :_

_- Messieurs Kim Junsu et Park Yoochun, et sous leurs doigts, le concerto pour deux pianos BWV 1060 de Jean-Sébastien Bach. Accompagnés par l'orchestre à corde de Berlin._

_Le feu est éveillé, en moi et autour. Yoochun, en face, me regarde de toute sa lumière. Les concertos pour deux instruments sont un dialogue, un échange, deux voix nouées pour une mélodie qui n'a de sens que grâce à elles. Un concerto est un partage, deux chants qui savent se nourrir l'un de l'autre pour en devenir uniques. Nous savions tout ceci. Pourquoi ce soir, mes mains lancées dans un ballet qui me surprend moi-même, deux éclats de regard semblables et différents, pourquoi notre concerto est-il si inhabituel ? Tout est neuf, tout est changé. Le bout du chemin, le bonheur sans fond de l'espoir. Et mon âme illumine, embrase de musique. Et mes doigts dans leur course semblent devenus sa voix, directe et précise, délicate. La voix de mon âme ! J'y plonge le regard, dans ce puits sans fond où croupis la terreur et les cauchemars, j'y trouve des milliers de nuances inconnues et ignorées, éclipsées._

_« Je ne donne rien, je prends. » Il souriait, semblait rire de la question. Mais il est là, en face de moi, son visage rayonne de musique. Et ses paupières frémissent, parfois recouvrent cet éclat. Il fut sauvage, il fut farouche, la méfiance de celui qui n'attendait plus rien de ce monde ! Il n'y avait rien à donner pour ceux qui s'emparaient de sa paix, la réduisant en cendres fumantes et grises. Cependant, ce soir ses paupières se ferment, recouvrent cet éclat qui ressemble à une réponse. Yoochun joue et entre deux respirations il s'offre, il se donne à ce monde et ces cœurs qui s'ouvrent... Tremblant de douleur, instable, il avait tout à prendre en la musique, jusqu'à ses secrets les plus enfouis. _

_Les pianos ouverts illuminent de sons, de couleurs, et de texture. A ma droite, les cordes frappent, tantôt doucereuses, tantôt décidées. Métaphores filées de la vie que nous offrons à la musique. « Je ne donne rien, je prends. » Comment le croire, à présent ? La musique n'est plus un refuge. Le public n'est plus une masse informe et incomprise. Délivrés ensembles, nous avions cherchés sans relâche à lier et délier, puisque c'est ainsi que l'espoir est permis. Qui sommes-nous alors ? Un cœur qui pulse dans chaque monde, nous devenons ce lien, si simple, entre ces êtres de chairs et de sons. Nos mains se font l'union de ce que voulions à tout prix séparer. Les questions se fondent et s'effacent, derrière l'ivresse : nous sommes musiciens._

_Le silence se couvre de nos voix, nos deux seules voix. Nos doigts murmurent et hurlent en même temps, presque à l'unisson. Pourtant, submergé et exalté, il me semble que jamais les mélodies de nos cœurs n'ont été si palpables, réelles, évidentes. Et jamais la musique, en nous et au dehors, ne m'a semblée si vivante. Unique._

_Parfaite._

_L'harmonie de deux âmes réconciliées._

_« Ecoute, d'où tu es, la symphonie de nos vies !  
><em>_Je ne veux plus comprendre, ni même attendre.  
><em>_Il est temps pour moi de vivre cette mélodie qui n'appartient qu'à moi.  
><em>_Ecoute, d'où tu es, le chant mes doigts…  
><em>_Le vent, parfois, chuchote ta présence aux vivants. Ne dis plus un mot alors, et les yeux fermés comme dans ma douce enfance, écoute simplement et apprends.  
><em>_Il n'y a qu'ainsi que je pourrais te remercier de cette musique qui grandit en moi.  
><em>_Adieu, je vivrais avant de te revoir je jouerais avant de devoir me taire.  
><em>_Les refrains d'une vie que tu as créée se mêleront au vent, juste pour murmurer que je t'aime.  
><em>_Et que l'oubli ne dure qu'un temps. »_

_Et la salle, debout, euphorique, presque en transe, se lève. C'est pour moi qu'elle est debout, pour nous. Ni pour nos mal-être, notre rage envers le monde. Mais pour ces sons qui nous habitent et qui, plus encore que la paix, montrent à quel point nous sommes à présent musiciens._

_Les frontières n'existent que pour ceux qui craignent de s'envoler._

_Nos mains serrées l'une dans l'autres, encore étourdies.  
><em>_Nos âmes qui pulsent d'un tempo effréné._

_Pour deux musiciens qui se sont compris, les frontières n'existent plus._


	10. Epilogue

Bonsoir ~~  
>L'épilogue. xD rien que le nom me rappelle le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire et le mal que j'ai a le poster ! Cette fic est une avalanche de bons souvenirs, d'émotions, de difficultés aussi, d'amitié, une sacrée aventure que je n'ai jamais été sûre de finir !... Quand j'essaie de me souvenir celle que j'étais en commençant, je suis à peu près sûre que ce n'est pas la même qu'aujourd'hui, et c'est sûrement à cause de ça que j'ai un peu de mal à poser le point final xD<br>Un immense et infini merci (ça se dit ? haha) à ceux et celles qui m'ont conseillée, soutenue, lue, jusqu'ici, c'est un peu bête à dire mais c'est grâce à vous que j'en arrive là :) Comme le temps passe trop vite, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos plumes grattent toujours de belles choses de temps en temps - le plus souvent possible :D Un ptit clin d'œil à RedOcean qui m'avait écrit "t'as intérêt à la finir !"(Désolée, uh, c'est pourtant vraiment loin d'être parfait...) Et pour ma Pikanoxx là-bas, de l'autre côté de la mer, juste te dire que je pense très fort à toi et que ces quelques mots sont pour toi.

Je laisse donc s'échapper Yoochun et Junsu les musiciens, après tellement de temps, ça fait chier et plaisir à la fois ! (D'ailleurs, vous vous souvenez ? C'est Yoochun qui a le dernier mot ;D)  
>Encore un énôrme merci,<br>Et puis, pisque c'est ainsi, **Enjoy it *****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue<em>**

_Novembre._

_Autour de moi les feuilles bruissent, dans l'espoir de retourner vers le ciel. L'arbre dans mon dos est encore tiède, il fait résonner l'été brûlant qui se meure, il en a pris la couleur et l'épaisseur. La ville en quelques instants s'est recouverte de tous ces fragments de canicule, ces feuilles volantes qui recouvrent de rouge les âmes, comme une dernière touche de couleur chaude._

_Le dos contre l'été, le regard vers l'hiver, je fume._

_Novembre._

_Il est toujours le même, malgré les années et les lieux traversés : ce moment fragile où le monde s'inverse, retourne en silence à son origine, ce léger battement qui transpose les hommes.  
><em>_Le temps a poursuivi sa course, en riant, il est le seul à virevolter, à dessiner les cercles insouciants de l'éternité, il nous laisse à nos lignes de vie.  
><em>_Le vent éclabousse de couleur la ville trop grise, en chantant, il éparpille les volutes de mon souffle comme les embruns de l'océan, les mêle au ciel jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent._

_Sans laisser de traces._

_Novembre._

_Les braises de ma cigarette éclairent ces doigts pâles qui la tiennent, ces doigts qui se refusent encore à changer, à trembler, à douter. Ils ne sont plus les seuls en moi à tenter d'ignorer les secondes. Si les souffrances s'apaisent, elles laissent derrière elles le poids immortel des rêves et des espoirs réalisés, et la vie que je mène toujours se consume, à la fois fragile et passionnée, instable et exaltée, amoureuse d'avenir et d'elle-même. J'ai voulu vivre, et depuis que j'en ai la force, je n'ai fait que ça._

_Là-bas, derrière le vent et les feuilles, le ciel et la mer, entre les longues allées d'arbres écorchés, une silhouette sombre apporte un morceau de crépuscule. _

_Une exploration folle des chemins de la musique, toujours plus intense. Une fois les liens de mes peurs brisés, timidement, j'ai cherché en l'autre les clés de mes propres impasses. De plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à offrir ces sons qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi. Accepter de me partager, de me livrer, de jouer follement aux côtés de mains et de souffles inconnus. Et dans les yeux, les peaux aux milles couleurs, les odeurs des recoins du monde, j'ai appris que la voix des autres pouvait être une réponse, la mélodie d'un conseil, l'air d'un secret. Parce que chaque partage renforçait celui que j'étais devenu, j'ai aimé simplement allier mon âme aux autres musiciens, presque sans peur, comme si l'intimité nourrissait mon essence. Comme si je me comprenais chaque jour un peu mieux. Comme si toutes ces frontières, unes à unes, s'envolaient dans un souffle, en moi, dissoutes. Je me suis donné tout entier._

_Qui suis-je ? Un cœur qui pulse, des doigts agiles et précis, des yeux trop profonds, cinq sens sensibles à l'extrême. Qui suis-je ? Je voulais vivre, échapper aux hommes, aux mensonges. Je suis resté adulte, je suis redevenu l'enfant curieux qui se nourrit de différence et d'étrangeté. Cette joie qui se plaît à ne plus craindre personne, et s'essouffle à échanger sans cesse, est devenue plus puissante que les restes de mes espoirs. Mes entrailles se sont mises à brûler, de cette flamme que je recherchais.  
>L'incandescence de l'envie.<em>

_Le vent soulève autour de moi les mots des hommes, en dépose des fragments sur mon corps immobile. Mes cheveux cisaillent ce monde gris et rouge de noir, comme avant, comme toujours._

_L'incandescence. Je me suis donné, et pourtant, une fois le rideau fermé, se réveille cette solitude éternelle. J'aurais aimé quitter les barrières de ce corps. Chaque fois que le piano se tait, je me retrouve, avec mes souvenirs et mon silence, ces deux mains inertes qui ne tremblent jamais. Il n'y a que la musique qui m'échappe encore de moi-même. Pour me moquer du temps, je n'ai pas compté les années qui m'ont séparé de l'enfance, m'ont rapproché de mon père, m'ont chuchoté l'oubli et l'avenir. Les années, les automnes. Les soupirs de la vie.  
><em>_Novembre.  
><em>_Ce léger basculement qui a fait de moi un homme, enfin, ces mots qui se sont mis à appeler plus souvent le passé, les souvenirs. Je parlais l'avenir, et à présent, il m'est devenu difficile de ne pas regarder derrière._

_Le soleil en se posant sur l'horizon nous esquisse en traits plus sombres, j'observe ces femmes autour de moi qui marquent le silence du rythme de leurs pas, avec le soir, il se fait plus empressé._

_Les années capricieuses, en riant, qui enlèvent à l'homme le plaisir simple de s'arrêter, de reculer il n'aura qu'à regarder en arrière. Je suis devenu musicien, peut-être, je suis devenu heureux. Je suis resté seul et sauvage, avec ce souffle blanc qui m'assure que je respire.  
><em>_Je me souviens de cet hiver, à Berlin, de cette nuit ardente. Je me souviens de cet homme, cet enfant qui, en croisant mon chemin, a attisé en moi l'espoir de la guérison, le premier sursaut de vie. Il m'est toujours impossible de parler de lui, de l'invoquer, de le raconter. Il est partout pourtant, dans chacune de mes vérités. Nous nous sommes quittés ce soir-là comme on ferme une porte, silencieusement. Seul le battement incertain, bois contre bois, a fait résonner à nouveau la solitude. Je me souviens de son regard, de notre mutisme entêté, notre immobilité. Comme deux aimants qui, à trop s'attirer, sont devenus incapables de se rapprocher._

_Trop semblables, trop différents. _

_Je me souviens de cette âme qui était devenue mienne, cette âme mêlée au goût nouveau de la musique, je me souviens que j'espérais ne jamais m'en séparer._

_Ils disparaissent, avec la nuit, ils rentrent chacun et me laissent avec l'océan, le vent, le ciel. L'automne. Ces silhouettes autour esquissent les premiers traits de l'obscurité._

_L'ironie de l'homme, sans doute. Une fois puisées en l'autre la paix, la vérité, une fois devenu musicien et capable d'avancer sans trébucher, il rebrousse chemin et reprend sa route, enivré d'égoïsme, pressé de se redécouvrir. Je suis devenu musicien, peut-être, je suis devenu heureux.  
><em>_Le soir me fait frissonner, ou l'attente, ou le doute. Quelque chose en moi d'ancien, comme une vieille clarté, vacille à nouveau. Les années se sont posées en légers signes derrière mes yeux, elles semblent rire. Les espoirs réalisés tendrement s'agrippent et dansent sur nos visages qui disent, mieux que personne, là où s'est vécue la vie en nous. Dans le regard de Junsu, cette nuit-là, le lac immobile luisait sous le clair de Lune. Il savait, il avait déjà compris, avant moi, avant même que je le quitte sans me retourner. Il ne nous restait qu'une seule chose à apprendre, une chose que chuchotait à ses oreilles notre dernier concerto pour deux pianos._

_« Tu as le temps. Celui pour oublier, et celui pour se souvenir. »_

_Ils s'effacent, il n'y a plus que l'océan qui gronde encore. Même ces feuilles sont devenues noires, elles découpent le ciel, retournent vers lui. Même cet arbre est devenu froid, il abandonne l'été, se livre à l'hiver. Novembre._

_Junsu savait, ses yeux hurlaient dans le silence que s'il avait fallu être deux pour soigner sa plaie, ma nausée, notre peur, notre malaise s'il avait fallu être deux pour tisser les liens, les noirs, les blancs, il nous faudrait être seuls pour vivre._

_Le temps pour oublier, oublier que nous étions bancales, déséquilibrés, funambules entre deux âmes. Je me souviens de ces aubes aux côtés de Junsu, dans la lumière du matin, dans mon souffle malade, j'avais l'impression de vivre là, sur sa peau trop pâle, entre lui et moi, en notre musique. Parce qu'il était impossible d'être éternellement deux, et un seul pourtant, la porte entre nous s'est fermée. En silence, nous laissant à nos mélodies de vie. Je ne vivrais sans doute jamais en dehors des barrières de ce corps. _

_Je suis seul, à présent. La Lune apporte sa lumière blanche, sur ces quais bordés d'arbres, le ciel est encore bleu de lumière, à l'Ouest. L'océan pleure, scintille, fredonne._

_Sur ces légers traits derrières mes yeux, dansent les murmures de la vie que j'ai vécue. Les années m'ont vu apprendre à rire, à griffer le temps, ne jamais laisser une plume toucher le sol.  
><em>_Les années ont vu mes poignets, libérés de leurs chaînes, donner huit octaves au monde.  
><em>_Les années ont vu mon souffle emplir mes poumons sans plus les blesser, les oppresser.  
><em>_Novembre. Un de plus, un encore.  
><em>_Les années sont devenues musique, se sont tues.  
><em>_Le temps est devenu tempo._

_Il y a cette silhouette, unique, qui se promène du pas de ceux qui n'attendent rien. Une silhouette fine, menue, presque irréelle, et chacun de ses pas est une brise légère qui fait soupirer les feuilles trop noires restées à terre._

_Je me suis donné, tout entier, à la musique, à ce qu'elle offre, ce qu'elle apprend, ceux qu'elle comprend. Sur les bas des disques qui m'impriment dans le silence, les « merci » se sont déposés avec sincérité._

_Elle s'est rapprochée, dans un long caban noir qui danse des jeux du vent. Une solitude venue chercher la nuit froide, sans doute, ou la Lune ou la mer, une solitude comme la mienne qui ne craint plus de devoir en croiser d'autres._

_J'ai fait des plus longs silences les souffles courts de la musique. J'ai fait de ma sensibilité un sourire brûlant, posé, là, sur celui du piano. _

_Il y a une plaie rouge, au bas du visage, les rondeurs éternelles de l'enfance qui narguent la maigreur, la lune sur la peau blanche éclaire l'ébène des cheveux, l'immobilité griffée de vivacité, le sourire implicite des deux contraires l'un contre l'autre. _

_J'ai joué jusqu'à réaliser à quel point j'étais devenu paisible. Rassasié ? Comme cette faim sans fin de l'enfance, j'aurais aimé ne jamais être épuisé de rien._

_J'ai déjà deviné, bien sûr, déjà compris le frémissement violent de mes doigts qui se souviennent, s'attisent et brûlent, l'élan sauvage de mon corps son regard doucement m'effleure, s'échappe et revient. Un lac qui se trouble, déferle, lentement, dans les volutes de ma fumée, les boucles de mes cheveux, les doutes de mes yeux.  
><em>_Il laisse mourir le bruit de ses pas, il laisse son souffle transparent se suspendre._

_J'ai cherché partout la musique, dans tous les recoins de monde, des années._

_Devant moi se consument l'essence de la vie, la vivacité sombre, la faiblesse indomptable, ces yeux plus affamés que jamais deux fragments d'océan, deux promesses ardentes. Ces yeux.  
><em>_Une symphonie de vie.  
><em>_Semblable, tellement différente ! Les années déposées dans ton regard l'ont rendu plus profond encore, prêt à déborder pourtant, déborder de cette vie que tu abrites et qui semble te dépasser. Ces yeux._

_Il n'y a plus que toi en eux._

_Je ris. Comme s'il était possible, après un silence interminable, après une éternité de respirations, de simplement poser nos mains dans le même univers, à nouveau, et d'un soupir faire renaître notre concerto pour deux pianos.  
><em>_Comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de fin. Comme s'il était impossible de le faire taire._

_Nous avons changés, Junsu, tu sais ? Nous sommes devenu trop uniques et trop seuls, brûlants.  
><em>_Je me souviens de notre pari fou, inachevé, de faire de nos deux solitudes une seule mélodie, entière, plus vivante encore que la vie en nous notre impossible pari._

_Encore fallait-il vivre._

_L'infini de mes sons s'agite, tout au fond de moi, étouffant.  
><em>_L'infini de nos sons._

_Le dos contre le passé, le regard vers l'avenir, je fume._

_« Junsu, est-ce enfin venu le temps du souvenir ? »_


End file.
